


One For All

by baekhyunee



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunee/pseuds/baekhyunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Korea's largest gang is getting challenged for the number one spot. Exo has been the most powerful gang for a little over three years. Bangtan will stop at nothing to be number one, it's been their dream ever since they formed. Take over Exo, rule SK. Both have the skill, dedication, and the weaponry but they keep getting in each other's way. Can Bangtan take down the most powerful gang in the country? Can Exo hold their ground and protect their status long enough to destroy their rivals? Who will come out on top and how much are they willing to lose to get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Briefing Pt.1

**Name:** Wu Yifan

 **Code Name:** Kris

 **Role:** Leader

 **Age:** 27

 **Birthday:** November 6

 **Gender:** Male

 **Horoscope:** Scorpio

 **Nationality:** Chinese

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Height:** 187 cm

 **Hair:** Short, Brown

 **Likes:** Basketball

 **Dislikes:** Chicken

 **Personality:** Prefers everyone to listen to him, he won’t do anything he doesn’t want to do.

 **Other Important Relations:** None

 **Sexual Orientation:** Unavailable

 **Arrest Record:** Unavailable; No records found

 

 **Name:** Kim Junmyeon

 **Code Name:** Suho

 **Role:** Driver

 **Age:** 26

 **Birthday** : May 22nd

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope:** Gemini

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : AB

 **Height** : 176cm

 **Hair** : Blonde

 **Likes** : Reading

 **Dislikes** : When his team gets hurt

 **Personality** : Second in charge, Looks after the well-being of the team, Very supportive

 **Other Important Relations** : Unavailable

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record** : Unavailable; No records found

 

 **Name** : Kim Minseok

 **Code Name** : Xiumin

 **Role** : Spy

 **Age** : 27

 **Birthday:** March 26th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Aries

 **Nationality:** Korean

 **Blood Type** : Unavailable

 **Height** : 176cm

 **Hair** : Light Brown

 **Likes** : Food

 **Dislikes:** Being followed

 **Personality** : Very secretive, only stays close within his unit

 **Other Important Relations** : Kim Seokjin (Friendly terms - truce -)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record** : 090509; Trespassing on restricted government property (No detailed records on the escape dated 090519)

 

 **Name** : Lu Han

 **Code Name** : Xiao

 **Role** : Hacker

 **Age:** 27

 **Birthday** : April 20th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Taurus

 **Nationality:** Chinese

 **Blood Type** : O

 **Height** : 178cm

 **Hair:** Natural Brown

 **Likes:** Soccer

 **Dislikes** : Being unmanly

 **Personality:** Complete opposite of how he looks while on the job, Skilled gunman and helps on the field

 **Other Important Relations** : Kim Seokjin (hostile but won’t outright attack each other)

 **Sexual Orientation:** Unavailable

 **Arrest Record** : 110201 Identity theft (broke himself out the next morning; cameras malfunctioned) NOTE; suspected to have deleted arrest records of team members - database hacked 151225

 

 **Name:** Kim Jongdae

 **Code Name:** Chen

 **Role** : Stakeout / Lookout

 **Age** : 25

 **Birthday** : September 21st

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Virgo

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : Unavailable

 **Height** : 178cm

 **Hair:** Curly, Brown

 **Likes:** Pranks

 **Dislikes** : Getting yelled at

 **Personality:** Never takes anything seriously until it’s time to get the job done

 **Other Important Relations** : None

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record** : 110728, 111203 Vehicle Theft (detailed escape report see ‘DKS’)

 

 **Name:** Zhang Yixing

 **Code Name** : Lay

 **Role** : Messenger

 **Age** : 26

 **Birthday** : October 7th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Libra

 **Nationality:** Chinese

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Height** : 179cm

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Likes:** People

 **Dislikes:** Not working up to potential

 **Personality:** Very quiet, always on people’s good side

 **Other Important Relations** : None

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record:** Unavailable, No records found

 

 **Name:** Huang Zitao

 **Code Name:** Tao

 **Role** : Hitman

 **Age:** 24

 **Birthday:** May 2nd

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope:** Taurus

 **Nationality** : Chinese

 **Blood Type:** Unavailable

 **Height** : 183cm

 **Hair** : Short, Black

 **Likes:** Spending money

 **Dislikes** : People

 **Personality:** Very opinionated, Will challenge most people to a fight (Will most likely win)

 **Other Important Relations** : Jung Hoseok (Several run-in’s while on the job. NOTE- Never come in between these two; you WILL die)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record** : Records destroyed; Over 13 accounts of Battery, Disorderly conduct, and Attempted homicide, 2 counts of Extortion, 3 accounts of First degree murder (NOTE - #9 on SK Most Wanted List)

**Name:** Kim Jongin

 **Code Name:** Kai

 **Role** : Thief

 **Age:** 23

 **Birthday** : January 14th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Capricorn

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Height** : 182cm

 **Hair** : White

 **Likes** : Chicken

 **Dislikes** : Not being first

 **Personality** : Will look after those closest to him, Likes to brag, Habit of manipulating/ cheating people out of money

 **Other Important Relations** : Suspected relations with Jeon Jungkook (Unknown terms)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unconfirmed bisexuality

 **Arrest Record** : 140317, 140827 Credit card fraud, 150119, Robbery (breakout record see ‘DKS’)

 

 **Name:** Oh Sehun

 **Code Name** : Maknae

 **Role** : Gunman

 **Age** : 23

 **Birthday:** April 12th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Aries

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : O

 **Height** : 181cm

 **Hair:** Unknown; Constantly changing

 **Likes** : Bubble tea

 **Dislikes** : Being embarrassed

 **Personality** : Very unemotional, usually quiet unless with people he trusts fully

 **Other Important Relations** : Unavailable

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record** : Unavailable; No records found

 

 **Name** : Park Chanyeol

 **Code Name** : Virus

 **Role** : Arsonist

 **Age** : 25

 **Birthday** : November 27th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Sagittarius

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Height:** 185cm

 **Hair** : Gray/Silver

 **Likes** : Making people laugh

 **Dislikes** : Endangering his friends

 **Personality** : Very bubbly, Overprotective, Mischievous

 **Other Important Relations** : Park Jimin (Enemies/rivals; Will not hesitate to kill each other if given the opportunity)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record** : Limited, Some records deleted; 140528 Vandalism, 150601 Arson, 21 counts of Second degree Murder (140529, charges dropped & released; 150604 disappeared from cell - unknown whereabouts currently)

 

 **Name** : Byun Baekhyun

 **Code Name** : Hyun

 **Role** : Sniper

 **Age** : 25

 **Birthday** : May 6th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Taurus

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : Unavailable

 **Height** : 174cm

 **Hair:** Dirty blonde

 **Likes** : Clubbing

 **Dislikes:** Boring People

 **Personality** : Carefree, Does what he wants, Sometimes makes rash decisions, People pleaser

 **Other Important Relations** : Kim Taehyung (suspected boyfriend NOTE - very unlikely)

 **Sexual Orientation:** Unconfirmed homosexual

 **Arrest Record** : None; No records found

 

 **Name** : Do Kyungsoo

 **Code Name** : Soo

 **Role** : Gunman

 **Age** : 24

 **Birthday:** January 12th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope:** Capricorn

 **Nationality:** Korean

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Height** : 173cm

 **Hair** : Red, Short

 **Likes:** Staying on task

 **Dislikes:** Most people

 **Personality:** Not much known; Normal, Calm, Relatively polite off work; During a job: STAND CLEAR

 **Other Important Relations:** None

 **Sexual Orientation:** Unavailable

 **Arrest Record:** SK’s #2 Most Wanted; Records deleted; Over 27 suspected counts of First degree murder, 14 counts of Kidnapping, Battery, Attempted homicide (111204, Overtook an officer and released team member KJD; 150121 - Prison break - Single handedly broke out 2,328 prisoners; including KJI)

 

 

 


	2. Briefing Pt.2

 

 **Name** : Kim Namjoon

 **Code Name:** GOD

 **Role** : Leader, Hacker

 **Age** : 23

 **Birthday:** September 12th

 **Gender:** Male

 **Horoscope:** Virgo

 **Nationality:** Korean

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Height** : 181cm

 **Weight** : 64kg

 **Hair:** Short, blonde

 **Likes:** Free Time

 **Dislikes:** When things don’t go as planned

 **Personality** : Dedicated leader, gets the job done, respects his team

 **Other Important Relations:** None

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record:** 130412 Vandalism, Trespassing, Resisting Arrest (Along with KTH)(only spoke English upon questioning)

 

 **Name** : Min Yoongi

 **Code Name** : Suga

 **Role** : Gunman

 **Age:** 24

 **Birthday** : March 9th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope:** Pisces

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : O

 **Height** : 176cm

 **Weight:** 57kg

 **Hair** : Gray, Shaggy

 **Likes** : Sleeping

 **Dislikes** : Getting woken up

 **Personality** : Carefree, laid back; dedicated to job, very intimidating*

 **Other Important Relations** : None

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record:** 110806, Assault, Resisting Arrest, Assaulting Officer (Escaped when officers suspected he was dead; NOTE: very still sleeper)

 

 **Name** : Jung Hoseok

 **Code Name** : J Hope

 **Role** : Hitman

 **Age:** 23

 **Birthday** : February 18th

 **Gender:** Male

 **Horoscope:**  Aquarius

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Height** : 177cm

 **Weight:** 59kg

 **Hair** : Dark Brown

 **Likes:** Making people smile, Doing a good job

 **Dislikes:** Letting team down

 **Personality** : Ruthless when his team is threatened, Works hard and does his job well, One of the best hitmen in the country

 **Other Important Relations:** Huang Zitao (Several run-in’s while on the job. NOTE- Never come in between these two; you WILL die)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record:** 101215 Six counts of first degree murder, 110912 Kidnapping, Battery, Attempted murder (Suspected gang related violence on many occasions, not enough evidence) (Broken out by KSJ 101225  & 111013)

 

 **Name:** Kim Seokjin

 **Code Name:** Jin

 **Role:** Spy, Messenger

 **Age** : 25

 **Birthday:** December 4th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Sagittarius

 **Nationality** : Koren

 **Blood Type** : O

 **Height** : 179cm

 **Weight** : 60kg

 **Hair:** Blonde, Short

 **Likes:** Mario

 **Dislikes** : Being Disrespected

 **Personality:** Very quiet, reserved. Second in charge, Admired by the team

 **Other Important Relations** : Kim Minseok (Friendly terms - truce -), Lu Han (hostile but won’t outright attack each other)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record** : Unavailable; No records found

 

 **Name** : Kim Taehyung

 **Code Name:** V

 **Role:** Driver, Lookout/Stakeout

 **Age** : 22

 **Birthday:** December 30th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Capricorn

 **Nationality:** Korean

 **Blood Type** : AB

 **Height** : 178cm

 **Weight** : 58kg

 **Hair** : Dark Brown, Shaggy

 **Likes** : Dogs

 **Dislikes** : Sitting down

 **Personality** : Bubbly personality, rarely focused in multi-operation jobs but still manages to do it correctly first try

 **Other Important Relations** : Byun Baekhyun (Suspected boyfriend - very unlikely-)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unconfirmed homosexual

 **Arrest Record** : 130412 Vandalism, Trespassing, Resisting Arrest (along with KNJ,)(only spoke Japanese upon questioning), 130909, 131115, 140227 Vehicle Theft, Unauthorized possession of firearm, Disorderly Conduct, Resisting Arrest (suspected aid of PJM & fellow gang member for escape within the week of each arrest)

 

 **Name** : Park Jimin

 **Code Name** : Park

 **Role** : Arsonist

 **Age** : 22

 **Birthday:** October 13th

 **Gender:** Male

 **Horoscope** : Libra

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Height** : 175cm*

 **Weight** : 60kg

 **Hair** : Red, Dyed (Unnatural Red)

 **Likes** : His friends, Dancing

 **Dislikes** : Getting caught

 **Personality:** Looks out for his team, is very nice unless on the job

 **Other Important Relations** : Park Chanyeol (Enemies/rivals; Will not hesitate to kill each other if given the opportunity)

 **Sexual Orientation:** Suspected Homosexuality

 **Arrest Record** : 120917, Blew up a car, 130203, Set fire to a warehouse, Suspected vicious crime activity, 131212, Shooting, First degree murder, 151031, Disorderly conduct (Further details redacted) (120922 escaped by overtaking an officer and stealing his weapon; 130313  broke himself and twelve other inmates out (somehow snuck explosives in), 131231, broke himself out with fireworks (who is searching him?), 151101, Gang member broke him out somehow)

 

 **Name:** Jeon Jungkook

 **Code Name** : Kook

 **Role** : Thief, Sniper

 **Age** : 20

 **Birthday** : September 1st

 **Gender** : Male

 **Horoscope** : Virgo

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Height** : 177cm

 **Weight** : 61kg

 **Hair** : Black, Shaggy (always seems to be styled nicely in mugshots)

 **Likes** : Pickpocketing

 **Dislikes** : Being called a baby

 **Personality:** He’s good at most things and he knows it, remains mostly humble about it but he’ll show off; Has to prove people wrong, Doesn’t like to be touched

 **Other Important Relations:** Suspected relations with Kim Jongin (Unknown terms)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Unavailable

 **Arrest Record:** 140117, 140608, 140901 Armed robbery (Broken out by PJM and KNJ) (Was held as a minor for multiple cases of shoplifting, two accounts of drug possession)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profiles for each gang, I will probably have minor characters from other bands but I'm not doing profiles for them. Trying my best to get the first real chapter out soon, I'm really excited for this. 
> 
> Also I'm going to write which Gang each chapter focuses on in case you only want to follow one of them and not the other


	3. Target Acquired (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever let Park Jimin volunteer to do this job was not doing his.

_ “Park” _

The voice on the other line was oddly calm. Too calm means danger. Jimin tip-toed down the narrow hallway, wondering why exactly he volunteered to do this part. This wasn’t even his job but here he was, clinging to a gun with his finger resting on the trigger because his life literally depended on it. His jobs are never this high risk. Damn Min Yoongi. Somehow this is all his fault. It was his fault when Namjoon asked who wanted to join Yoongi for this two-man job. But it wasn’t a two-man job at all. They were a team and rarely let somebody do a job on his own. Even when Hoseok tries to assure Bangtan that he would be fine on his own, Seokjin makes Taehyung drive him. Jimin was always curious why Hoseok never wanted anyone around him when he went out on missions. 

Here they were. Originally a two-man job now five-man job. Each of them were skilled enough to get the job done, probably overqualified. Jimin pressed his back against the wall and crept towards the safe. The hallway was a lot longer than Taehyung told him and the stairs were definitely not expected. He was just thankful none of them creaked. This whole thing was nerve-wracking even with Yoongi armed and protecting him from the main room, Taehyung and Namjoon watching on surveillance cameras in their van, and Jungkook carefully perched with a sniper rifle in case things got out of hand. 

_ “Park” _

He hears his codename in his ear again, this time more frustrated. Jimin shook his head, laughing as his eyes met the safe. This thing was huge. It was almost like one of those safes they have in movies but without the high-tech security. When he approached it, a small keypad popped out of the wall, asking him for a password. ‘Really?’ he whispered to himself before he acknowledged his leader.  

“What, Joon?” 

_ “Code names, Park.” _ The leader growled, trying to sound frustrated but wasn’t too upset. 

“But yours is stupid, hyung.” Jimin whined. He had to admit, God of Destruction sounded awesome and very intimidating but it was such a long name, Jimin hated saying it during a mission. Also, hearing it reminded him of that time Seokjin told him how fitting the name was because he broke everything. 

_ “Fine, just use hyung.”   _ Namjoon sighed loudly. 

“Hyung.” 

_ “Hyung let me talk to him”  _ Jimin heard Taehyung order, the sound of shuffling followed. “ _ I was about to tell him the code, V”  _ The redhead rolled his eyes. They always get like this. Who’s idea was it to put them together in the van? Oh right, Park Jimin’s. This is the last time he’s letting Namjoon allow him and Yoongi to plan something out together.  _ “I can tell him the code, I found it” _

“Guys-”

_ “No, who do you think hacked into their system?”  _

“Guys-” 

_ “Who do you think watched this place for weeks?”  _

“Stop!” Jimin tried his hardest to sound as quiet as possible but these two fighting in his ear was going on way too long. The two were silent for a few moments before Namjoon slowly told him the password to the safe. Honestly, having a password to a safe in a bank was just begging to be broken into. Nowadays there’s fingerprints, voice activation, retina scanning, and just about anything else. Jimin just hoped they were stupid enough to keep a lot of money in here. 

He entered the code, sliding the heavy, metal door out of the way to reveal stacks of money about shoulder high from the ground. 

“They really should invest in some better security.” Jimin heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned to look at his teammate, holding gun much larger than his own and carrying a second duffle bag. They were going to need it. “If only they _ had _ some money to invest after tonight.” He chuckled to himself, hoping Jimin wouldn’t comment. He didn’t. Yoongi started to neatly pile the money into his duffle bag, making sure to get as much as he could fit inside. Jimin watched in amusement as he friend struggled as he zipped the bag. 

“Think you could fit some more in there?” 

“Fuck you, Park.” Jimin pouted before turning to fill his bag as well. There had to have been well over ten million in this room. 

“Yah, don’t be like that.” 

“Head out when you’re done, I’m going to get a head start.” Yoongi saluted, tossing the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the safe. It was much quieter without his friend in the room with him even if they barely spoke. He hummed to himself as he quickly packed his duffel bag.It was nearly as full as Yoongi’s was, but he decided not to waste time trying to zip it. 

Seokjin said if they got home before midnight, he and Hoseok would treat them to dinner. There was nothing better than that. Money and Seokjin’s cooking. His hyung didn’t enjoy cooking as much as he enjoyed eating but he said he didn’t trust anyone else’s taste but his own. Nobody was in the position to challenge it. 

Jimin walked out of the safe, closing it behind him and pushing the keypad back into the wall where it had been and sauntered down the hallway carelessly swinging what he had just collected. It was a victory walk, Jimin knew how to celebrate. 

_ “Park.”   _

A new voice spoke up. The sound of his voice pulled Jimin out of his near-silent self victory. His teammate’s voice sounded only slightly panicked. He was only supposed to take part in this mission if he was in danger. 

“Kook?” 

_ “Duck.”  _

_ “ _ Duck?” Before either of them spoke another word, the loud shuffling of a person who had just been shot on followed by the thumping of dress shoes quickly getting further away. Huh? Who did Jungkook just shoot at? How did I not hear someone behind me? Jimin thought to himself as he moved closer to the wall, looking behind him for a few moments before he took any more steps forward.

_ “I forgot how short you were, you didn’t need to duck at all.” _

Jungkook laughed briefly. 

“Ah! That’s not funny!” Jimin growled before earned a ‘sshh’ from the maknae.

_ “Someone is in the building we have to-” _

Jungkook’s voice was cut off by the sound of a bullet zooming passed Jimin’s face and shattering a mirror on the wall. The redhead’s eyes widened, pulling his dufflebag close to him and crouching by the top of the stairs. That’s what he gets for volunteering to do stuff like this. He rarely works on the inside.

“Kookie, you didn’t need to shoot. I was covering myself.” 

_ “Jimin. That wasn’t me. There’s another sniper. Get out.” _

“Oh shit.” Jimin swore to himself. At this point, stealth didn’t matter. He just had to get out of the bank and into the van. Whoever it was that was shooting at them were obviously not rookies. They had nearly snuck up on him without him noticing and almost shot him right in the head. He had heard a bunch of things, but he never once saw one of them. On the way down, the stairs were louder as his shoes bounced heavily on each wooden step. At the bottom was a metal door and he already had his arms out and ready to push it open when he heard another round of gunshots. They had to be in the main room. The light doors opened with ease and Jimin was met with his teammate lying on the white, granite floor, white dress shirt soaked in blood. Standing over him was two men holding guns, both looking oddly familiar. 

_ “Park, come in.” _

Namjoon demanded, probably hearing the gunshots. At the scene, the redhead froze, trying to keep his eyes on the enemy and not his dying teammate. 

“Maknae, let’s go.” The white haired man ordered the other enemy. That one was easily identifiable if he had any idea who it could be. He was wearing a nicely fitted suit, making it very likely those were the dress shoes he heard running away from him earlier. The one who was referred to as “maknae,” was a little more inconspicuous. He had a baseball cap pulled forward to shield his eyes and a facemask to cover the lower half of his face. If he was their maknae, how come he looked like he was the most prepared? 

“Kai, Kai, what about him?” Maknae pointed his gun at Jimin. Obviously, Joon didn’t raise no coward so he pointed his right back at him. 

_ “Park, come in!”   _

Namjoon prompted again, fear very obvious in his voice. Once Kai pointed his gun at Jimin as well, he didn’t know what to do after that. What was he thinking, trying to take out two armed men who were obviously very skilled. Jimin looked back and forth between the two of them and then to Yoongi. 

_ “Drop the bag, Park.”  _

It was like every member in his team had said those words at the same time. Give it up. This was too high risk. If they knew they were going to be in for something like this, they would have prepared a lot better. Maybe Jimin could even blow something up. Just a simple bank robbery. Why did it have to get this difficult? How did it even come to this? Jimin dropped the bag off his shoulder and kicked it towards the older of the two. 

Both of them picked up a bag and sprinted out the main doors of the bank without another word. It was like the whole thing never happened. After the whole ordeal was over, Jimin allowed himself to think. He walked slowly towards Yoongi’s body, hoping it was not the worst case scenario. He sat next to him, watching the older take slow, weak breaths. 

_ “Jimin, answer me.”  _

_ “ _ Hyung.” He choked out a reply, not really paying much attention to his leader because he didn’t know what to do about Yoongi. 

_ “Where are you and Yoongi? Are you two okay? Come to the van. Can you get a hold of Jungkook?”  _

The questions seemed to fly passed him faster than that bullet did but he knew he had to answer them. He owed his leader an explanation for this failure of a job. 

“We’re in the lobby, hyung got shot and I need help getting him to the van. What do you mean get a hold of Jungkook?” 

_ “What!? Shot!? I’m coming.”  _ Was all Jimin got in return. He sat for a few moments longer in front of his friend, not knowing what to do on his own. Tending to wounds has always been Seokjin’s job because he always knew what was wrong. It was like that man was magic, no wonder he calls himself perfect. 

Namjoon bolted into the room, stopping to assess the wound before he even thought about picking him up. It was good that this man was light because this night had exhausted both of them. 

“Does it look bad?” 

“Shirt probably makes it look worse, he’ll live.” Namjoon laughed awkwardly because that’s exactly how Yoongi would react to his injury if he was conscious. They moved him carefully, laying him in the back of the van before the three of them stopped long enough to look around and remember that their group was incomplete. 

“Did you hear anything from Jungkook, Jimin?” Taehyung questioned. His usually smiling face was covered in a fearful frown, eyes on the verge of watering. He could not leave without knowing the whereabouts of his best friend. They had gotten each other out of the tightest situations, always there for one another. This was not going to be an exception. He hated the fact that he couldn’t contact the maknae. However, Jimin only shook his head in reply. 

“Last thing he said to me was ‘there’s another sniper, get out.’” 

“You don’t think they got to him do you?” 

“We don’t know Tae, but the sniper could have been relatively close to him.” Namjoon added. If they were both set up close to each other, they could have found each other. They both knew each other was there because both of them shot. Jungkook could be in serious danger right now. Before any one of them said a word, Jimin heard his phone ring. Picking it up, he saw a picture of the youngest making a stupid face with his arms flapping like a bird display on the screen. 

“Jungkook!” Jimin shouted as soon as he pressed the button to answer the call. Taehyung and Namjoon gathered close to him to try and hear what their team member had to say, if it even was him. 

“Jimin, are you with everyone else?” Jungkook spoke in a very relaxed tone which made Jimin visibly less tense as he put his phone on speaker, pushing the two back a little bit. 

“Yeah, we’re all in the van. Where have you gone Kookie?” 

“I’m at the convenience store across the street, anyone else want a slushie?” 

“Yah! Jungkook! We were all worried something bad happened and you’re getting a slushie?!” 

“I found the other sniper, tried to fight him and he just ran. I figured you and Yoongi had everything covered.” 

“Jungkook, Yoongi got shot.” Namjoon piped up. He looked more than a little irritated that their youngest left a job to buy food. That wasn’t what acting like a team was. He knew he was young and he had much to learn, but because a member had been badly injured after his absence, he had the right to be angry with the maknae. Jungkook didn’t respond. Instead the line went dead and about a minute later, he was knocking on the van door frantically trying to get in. His eyes were wide but refused to look at anyone but Yoongi when he got in the van. 

“Hyung, this is my fault. I'm so sorry.” Jungkook reached out to put a hand on the blonde’s arm. He felt terrible. They were a team and had to look out for each other as much as they could. There was still much Jungkook had to learn if they were ever going to be the best. There was much all of them had to learn. 

“Do you guys know who it was?” Taehyung finally broke the silence as he climbed back into the driver’s seat. It was about time they actually moved and went back home. Seokjin and Hoseok were probably worried about them, it's a miracle they didn't even call. 

“How could we not?” Jungkook spoke up, surprising Jimin. Was it that obvious? He thought about it for a few moments, recalling the situation and immediately feeling stupid. Of course it was obvious. There was no other thief like Kai. The white hair alone should have given it away. The maknae was rarely ever completely visible, he wouldn't have felt bad if he didn't make the connection if it had just been him. 

“Exo.” They all nodded as if they expected that answer. Exo was the only gang that was an actual threat to them. It made sense it was them. Both teams would secretly gather information on the other because they saw each other as a threat. For Bangtan, that was a great accomplishment. They were good enough to be seen as a threat on the biggest gang in South Korea and China. It was also bad because the biggest, most powerful gang in both South Korea and China were trying to wipe them out. 

“Exo attacked us and didn't kill Yoongi?” Namjoon turned to look at the body lying in the back of the van beside Jimin and Jungkook.They both shook their heads slowly before the vehicle stopped abruptly, making the two of them lunge forward slightly.

“Taehyung!”the three of them said in unison before the man in question turned around and shrugged before bursting out in laughter. No one said another word as they all filed out of the car, Jungkook and Namjoon falling behind to carry Yoongi into the house. Namjoon tried his best to tend to the wound and got it to stop bleeding but Seokjin would still have to take a look at it just in case. 

* * *

 

“What do you mean no money!?” They heard Hoseok gasp. Taehyung had been the first inside and probably wasted no time yelling the other two of their failure. By the time Namjoon and Jungkook made it inside, the others had gather around the island in the kitchen and discussing ways to get revenge on their rivals. 

“What the hell happened to Yoongi!?” Seokjin shouted at the leaders as he caught a glimpse of the now-dried blood stained on the member’s shirt. 

“He got shot, I need you to check him out. I got the bleeding to stop pretty quickly so it can't be that bad but I want to be safe.” He replied, signaling his hyung to follow him so they could let their poor wounded member down. Before he left the room, Seokjin turned to the rest of the team and told them he had information to discuss with them when he returned. 

In the kitchen, the four remaining members stood silently. Jungkook was the most concerned for Yoongi’s well-being. Both Taehyung and Jimin nearly disregarded it as anything severe because it's not like one of them hasn't been shot before. Jimin remembers single handedly carrying Hoseok out of an alleyway after getting shot in a shootout between him and Tao. Man, he hated it when those two met face to face. It was the most dangerous situation he's ever been in and he has had to escape buildings seconds before they were set to explode or even ones that were nearly engulfed in fire. 

Hoseok doesn't like to talk about his missions, Taehyung goes with him but he's never seen him actually do anything. It was like he had some image to uphold, something he was hiding from the other members. The only one who has even caught a glimpse was Jimin and even he refuses to speak about it. Everyone loves Hoseok and his bubbly personality, silly jokes, and cute dance moves. Maybe he doesn't want to ruin that image. So he tries his best to go by himself. With that, none of his friends could see his violent side. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Jungkook spoke up, hands idling pulling at the sleeve of his jacket. 

“He’ll be fine, hyung said the bullet missed all his organs. You know how Yoongi hyung is going to act about it when he wakes up.” Jimin shrugged, turning to open the fridge hoping to find some leftovers but it was nearly empty aside from a half full carton of milk and a small container of rice with Yoongi’s name scribbled across the lid. He knew better than to take his food. 

“Yeah, remember that one time he got stabbed and Namjoon was freaking out but all Yoongi did was laugh and say he was an actual lamb skewer?” Hoseok chuckled at the memory. At the time, they were all scared. It was the first time one of them had gotten injured on the job yet Yoongi tried to tell them it was fine. Maybe a few stitches later he was fine but he still laughs about it now. The four of them laughed at the memory for a while, Taehyung nearly falling over Jungkook as he cackled loudly. 

“Hyung, do we have anything to eat?” Jimin asked, staring blankly into the fridge again like he was trying to make food appear with his mind. It was a little later than two in the morning but they had to stay up until Seokjin came back to tell them what he needed to tell them. 

“Yoongi hyung said you could have his rice over his dead body so maybe you could get away with that.” Taehyung shrugged, reaching over Jimin’s shoulder to grab the cold container of rice to examine it. He lifted the lid carefully and sniffed it to make sure it was even good enough to eat. Yoongi is the type of person to put something in the fridge to eat later and forget about it so it was best to make sure. 

“Hey, can’t you read?” A quiet but stern voice called to them. The four of them all turned to see Yoongi slightly hunched over and leaning on the doorframe. The whole team gathered back into the kitchen and started to sit around the table as Taehyung sighed and put the rice back into the fridge. 

“Hyung, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, Jimin,” He chuckled, “Those Exo fuckers owe me a new shirt. They got the money for it.” 

“We’ll get them.” Jimin tried to assure Yoongi, it looked like he was getting a little annoyed over the money they just lost. 

“That’s actually what I need to talk to you about.” Seokjin spoke up, turning to face away from the group as he stood. “I received a notice that a certain government official has records pertaining to the whereabouts of our next heist.” The group looked towards one another, then to their leader, and back to Seokjin who cleared his throat waiting to continue, “On the other hand, he has also acquired information on Exo’s headquarters. It is safe to assume that Tao is also aware of this information so we must get to him before he does.” 

“So you need me to go?” Hoseok stood almost like he was ready to leave right at the moment but Seokjin held his hand out, motioning for him to sit back down. 

“Yes, we need you to go. There is no guarantee but there is a possibility you will run into Tao.”

“Get him a bulletproof vest, it would have been smart to bring one of those.” Yoongi muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from both Namjoon and Seokjin. 

“It will be necessary to make the extra arrangements for your safety if it comes to that but you should bring Taehyung along.” 

“I can go alone, hyung.” Hoseok warned, any sort of playful attitude faded. “He doesn’t need to be put in danger.” 

“Hoseok, we shouldn’t let you go alone” Namjoon didn’t like the thought of any of his members going somewhere by themselves when they were basically getting hunted by Exo. 

“No, no hyung, let him go. He’ll be fine.” Jimin spoke up. He had seen what he was capable of and honestly, he wouldn’t want Taehyung to get in the middle of Hoseok and Tao either. Plus he knew his hyung could hold his own, even against Tao. 

“Fine,” Namjoon sighed, “at least keep one of us on call just in case. We’ll send you out tomorrow night.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Jimin woke up to the sound of fists frantically banging on his bedroom door. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes hoping maybe whoever it was will give him ten more minutes to sleep. Instead, the knocking grew louder and whoever it was began chanting his name. With a groan, Jimin got himself out of bed and opened the door to reveal two grinning members, hands still balled into fists from knocking. 

“Jimin, get dressed.” Taehyung ordered, pushing his way into the room, pulling Jungkook by his wrist. “We have an important task today.” 

“The three of us?” Jimin asked and the two nodded enthusiastically in reply. These two were practically jumping up and down at eight in the morning over some secret mission. Jimin shook his head, taking the time to get dressed before asking anymore questions. It was weird the three of them would have been given an assignment. Often times Namjoon would suggest to separate the three of them because they would get side tracked. Taehyung tried his hardest to contain his laughter. Both him and Jungkook wanted to spend their free time doing something fun but couldn’t get anyone to want to come with them. Yoongi was still recovering, Hoseok was preparing for tonight, and they couldn’t break any rules with Namjoon and Seokjin. They probably would have been able to get away with an apology and puppy dog eyes if it had been Namjoon, but Seokjin was another story. He had a method to his madness. Without Seokjin, the group would probably be in jail more times than not. 

After Jimin had gotten dressed, he returned to the giggling duo and asked again what they were assigned to do. Instead of getting an answer, the two just grabbed him and dragged him outside. Jungkook and Taehyung walked side by side on the sidewalk while Jimin followed close behind. 

“Why does this always happen to me?” Jimin pouted, watching his two friends walk arm in arm towards their mystery location. At this point, Jimin had figured out that this wasn’t a mission at all and just an excuse to spend some time outside of the house together. Having time out was good, some people like Yoongi would only really leave the house for jobs and sometimes food. 

“Jiminnie~” Jungkook singsonged as he detached from Taehyung and hung onto the redhead. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and gave the maknae a confused look because usually he would just ignore him, why the sudden affection and skinship? 

“What do you want?” 

“For you to buy me breakfast?” Jungkook smiled innocently, “Please, hyung?” 

“I’ll buy lunch if you guys get me a gift.” Jimin scoffed, “You have until lunch time or you’re going to starve.” The two groaned and Jimin grinned victoriously before they entered a small shop. They were just wandering around but the odd trinkets in the window intrigued them enough to go inside. 

_ “Hey Jungkook.”  _ Taehyung whispered in his friend’s ear, earning a quiet noise to let him know Jungkook was listening, “ _ Did you bring any money?” _

“No way.” He chuckled. 

“Me either.” Taehyung sighed, “ _ Let’s just steal something, Jimin won’t notice.”  _

_ “You had me at steal.”  _

Jungkook was excited to steal. Ever since he was fourteen, he had grown an intense liking to shoplifting and pickpocketing. He would just take things that may have been of some value even if not to him. One time, he remembered stealing a small bag of weed out of someone’s pocket at school. Even though he got in trouble with it later, it was still amusing. He soon found himself in the back of the store at a small table with rings on it. Some of them were large and intricate, having to take up two or three fingers. Others were small with a little birthstone in the middle. One that stood out was a wide, silver band that took up about half of his thumb. He had one just like it on his left hand. Looking once over his shoulder, he slipped the ring onto a bare finger and picked up a small one to examine it. Jungkook smiled, putting the ring down finally and meeting back up with Jiming who was look through some old American movie posters. 

Taehyung spun the sunglass tower around several times, looking for one that would look the best on Jimin. Since his hair was red, he stayed away from the ones with yellowish lenses. ‘If he wears these, I bet he’ll look like ice cream.’ Taehyung thought to himself as he picked up a pair of large, yellow sunglasses that swirled out on either side. There was a nice pair underneath it that he noticed when he went to put the funny sunglasses back onto the rack. They were round but tinted black to suit Jimin’s style. He put them on and looked at himself in the tiny mirror on the corner of the rack. 

“Taehyung, we have to go.” Jungkook called to him and he flipped the pair on sunglasses onto the back of his head and sauntered out like nothing happened. Back out on the sidewalk, he met up with Jungkook who showed off his flashy new ring he took for Jimin. 

“Oh, Jiminnie.” The two of them said in a hushed tone, pulling their hyung into an alleyway so they could present their presents. 

“Did you guys get me something?” Jimin joked, grinning until he watched the two of them nod the same way they did earlier. “Wait what? You got me something?” 

“I got you these sunglasses!” Taehyung pulled them off of his head and presented them to Jimin. Jungkook followed suit, pulling the ring off his finger and placing it on one of Jimin’s. He stood there for a moment, staring at the ring on his finger as if he was thinking really hard. The other two members stood there excitedly, hoping they could eat something soon. 

“Did you….did you guys pay for these?!” Taehyung and Jungkook shook their heads, trying to hold back their laughter as Jimin looked as if he was going to scream. “Yah! What did we say about stealing while not on a job!?” Jimin flicked the youngers’ noses lightly, not being able to hold back his own laughter. “Thanks though, I guess I owe you guys lunch.” 

“I vote japchae!” Taehyung called, walking ahead of his friends to get them to move faster. 

“Jungkook, don’t you have a ring like this?” Jimin asked, holding his hand out to look at the ring again. Jungkook smiled, holding his hand out as well to show off that it was the same exact one he had. 

“I wanted to have a friend ring.” 

* * *

 

It was almost 8PM and Hoseok was more than prepared for his potential meeting with Tao. Originally, he planned to meet with Sun Woo at nine. It was better to get there early because being late was possibly fatal. Better be early than dead. Hoseok got into the black, tinted car and drove towards his destination. Even if Tao didn’t show up, it was necessary to kill the target after the information was shared to keep the risk of Sun Woo’s end of the deal falling short. No man is true to their word all the time. This guy just screamed trouble. That’s all the government was, so he expected as much. The roads were far from empty, giving him another excuse as to why he left so early. 

He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that he was being followed or watched. Maybe both. He wasn’t one to get paranoid like this. Sun Woo said he was to mark the alleyway with a red balloon. It sounded stupid to Hoseok. Why the hell would you mark a secret meeting point? Everything screamed trap to him so he kept on his toes, gun tucked neatly in his jacket, ready to be drawn at a moment’s notice. 

Once he got to the balloon, he led himself down a narrow alleyway. It was long, much longer than it really should have been. At some point it stopped feeling like an alleyway and more like an above ground tunnel. At least he hoped it was above ground. The alleyway abruptly came to an end, opening up to a large courtyard with a small fountain in the middle. 

“What the hell?” Hoseok muttered to himself as he cautiously made it around the fountain and started down a long, gravel driveway which led to a large house. This seemed like either the greatest or most absurd places to keep a mansion. This guy had to have been doing something illegal if his house had to be hidden like this. 

The door hung open, striking Hoseok with alarm immediately. He pulled out his phone, dialling Namjoon’s number and shoving it back into his pocket once he was sure he was on the other line. Taking another step forward, he grasped his gun and pushed himself inside. Without having to take another step, he was met with a man lying in a pool of his own blood. 

“Namjoon.”

_ “Everything okay?” _

“Sun Woo is dead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to alternate, next chapter will be Exo centered


	4. Target Matched (EXO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public enemy Park

 

_ “What are you doing!?” _

A voice hissed in his ear. He had been waiting in the east wing of this bank for almost twenty minutes and figured that he would do a little something to pass the time. Jongin slid expertly across the hall, twirling again like a ballerina. He heard Baekhyun chuckle as he turned to face where the sniper had been perched. 

“Like what you see?” 

_ “Very beautiful, Kai.”  _

The thief was about to respond but he froze, hearing the loud, metal clank of the safe door unlocking and sliding open. Jongin peeked around the corner and watched the redhead enter slowly, duffle bag in hand. The coast was seemingly clear and Kai took a step away from the wall towards the safe to confront the man. He was smaller than him but he looked strong. Jongin was confident he could overtake him though. 

“ _ Step back.”  _

Baekhyun ordered. Jongin acted quickly, hoping he wasn't in any immediate danger. Now hidden around the corner, Jongin watched the entrance of the safe, seeing another member of the enemy team enter. There was no way he could take both of them. Well maybe on a good day he could. If only he didn't waste all is emery breaking Kyungsoo out of prison this morning. 

“Talk to me, Byun” 

_ “What?”  _

“I need details, what do you got?” 

_ “From here I can tell there’s only two people in the building itself. If Xiao was here I'd be able to tell you exactly how many was on the mission. _ ” 

“Any threat?” 

_ “I don't have access to any information on the two inside and I don't think they have a sniper.”  _

“How can you tell?” 

“ _ Well you haven't been shot at yet, tell me if you notice any red dots.”  _

“Good to know. How much money do you think we’re going to-”

_ “Shut up, one is leaving.” _

Jongin turned to watch the entrance to the safe to see a gray haired man walk out with a stuffed duffel bag and a gun in his hand. He was heading out into the main room where he had ordered to meet Sehun. Maybe he could stall him somehow, Jongin had to wait for the redhead to leave. He quickly messaged the gunman to hold off the first guy until he got there with the second one. 

Only two, Jongin thought, reassuring himself of the situation. It was two on two and honestly they were probably more skilled than this gang. They were number one after all. 

Shortly after, the smaller red haired man exited the safe, closing it behind him neatly as he slung the bag over his shoulder. Jongin turned, quietly stepping closer to the man as he shuffled excitedly down the hall. He had to stop himself from chuckling at this man’s mini victory dance because it was going to be short-lived. The hallway was deadly silent, almost as if something was going to jump out and grab one of them. Jongin decided to disregard that because he had heard nothing from Baekhyun. 

“Kookie?” The man spoke quietly, almost as if he was confused as to what was going on. Jongin froze, knowing that someone had to have been watching him. The two stood still for a few moments, trying to figure out what exactly was their situation. “Duck?” Hearing those words, Jongin immediately knew there was going to be gunfire. Maybe this guy was confused but he was no amateur. Not even a moment later, he was out of there. 

As if answering the call, the sound of a bullet echoed through the hall as it ricocheted off the corner he had been standing behind earlier and going off in a different direction. Without hesitation, Jongin had already scrambled back down the east hallway, not even caring how much sound he was making. Whoever that sniper was nearly hit him. He didn’t though, so he wasn’t the best but he still wasn’t a rookie.  

“Byun.”

_ “There’s a sniper.” _

“Oh really?” Jongin sighed, hustling down the back staircase to try and cut off the guy in the main room. 

_ “Shit I-”  _

The faint sound of buzzing filled his ear before his team could finish. Jongin figured he would be fine, Baekhyun could hold his own. Pushing the metal doors open, he was met with a stand-off between the gray haired man and Sehun. They both stood relatively far apart, guns pointed at each other, and glaring like they were trying to murder with their stares alone. 

“Oh, come on.” The gray haired man whined, dropping the bag off his shoulders and pulling a second gun out of his jacket. This guy looked like the most professional out of all the guys he’s encountered from this group. He held his guns with the confidence that he could kill both of them at the same time, one shot each. No one can be that talented, could they? 

“I’ll give you the option to leave now or I’ll kill you both where you stand.” He narrowed his eyes, meeting with Jongin. Sehun felt his heart beating fast, feeling the adrenaline and wanting to just pull the trigger now. He had been standing here with his gun pointed at the enemy for what seemed like an hour waiting for Jongin to meet him. 

“You won’t.” the thief taunted. 

“If I don’t then where’s the fun in that, Kai?” The rival raised his eyebrows and smirked, watching the confident look on his face warp into something that could be described as fearful. Sehun turned to look at his teammate. They had to have access to their records. Exo had as much information on Bangtan as they could get, but they had never seen this guy in person. The only ones they met on the field were J Hope and Jin. The others were just names and descriptions neither of them could think of at the moment. 

“Kai, you don’t think?” Sehun turned to him, only slightly worried because he certainly was confident in his skills but also was not in the mood to get shot at today. So much for a stealth mission. 

“Let’s not find out.” Jongin repeated out loud, raising his gun and shooting without a second thought. The man dropped the gun pointed at Sehun and clutched his side, keeping the other gun pointed directly at Jongin. 

“Tell the boss, fuck you.” The man shot his gun, bullet connecting with the surface of Jongin’s arm, “Love, Suga,” he announced before falling onto the ground. If he hadn’t shot first, there was no doubt one or both of them would have been dead. Even wounded, that guy was a good shot. The cut on his arm stung as Jongin silently cursed the fact that his nice shirt had been ripped by that bullet.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun sat hidden on the roof of the shop across the street, sniper rifle trained on the window at the end of the hallway. He idly sat watching Jongin on a small laptop Luhan had given him when he hacked into the cameras in the east wing during the stakeout. They made sure to only tap into a few cameras so they would not be detected by the rival group. Tonight, just the three of them decided to do this job. Even though they practically begged Luhan to join them, he shrugged and said him and Minseok wanted to watch a football game and handed him the laptop. 

Watching Jongin dance like a ballerina was nothing new either. This child was completely unable to stay still, it was a good thing there wasn’t any lasers to climb over like mission impossible. Even if that was the case, Jongin would probably be able to do it. He had the flexibility. Now if somebody like Chanyeol had to somehow maneuver around all of those lasers, he’d be caught. Baekhyun laughed at the thought of the arsonist trying to get passed a bunch of lasers. 

There hadn’t been any activity for a few minutes. Two men had broken into the safe and Jongin was hidden around the corner by the east wing. He was able to identify the man as Park. Luhan had left a the small bit of information they had gathered on their rivals. 

_ Bangtan: _

_ Leader - Unknown* _

_ Hitman/Possible thief - j hopE _

_ Driver - V _

_ Spy/Messenger - Jin _

_ Gunman - Suga* _

_ Possible Gunman/Heavy Weapons - Park _

_ *NotE* Members with * have not been seen but records have been found _

Baekhyun read the information over and over again before he concluded that the two men inside were Park and Suga. Those were the only gunmen and it would have made the most sense. Zitao knows what J Hope looks like like the back of his hand. This was a relatively small job, so it wouldn’t have been a smart decision to put the leader out on the field. That’s like moving your king to the middle of the board when both knights and the queen are still in play. It’s absolutely pointless. So Bangtan had six known members. That fact gave Exo a lot of unneeded confidence because their enemy was half their size. 

_ “Talk to me, Byun” _

Baekhyun shook his head, turning back to the camera to make sure Jongin was still okay. When Park sauntered out of the safe, he watched as his member followed him closely. Baekhyun watched to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid when all of a sudden the glass shattered and Jongin was sprinting the the opposite direction.  _ Shit _ . Baekhyun looked back on the information and could have sworn he did not see a sniper on the list. He turned back to watch Park who looked equally as confused but still prepared. He had to get this kid down the stairs towards Sehun and Jongin. He opted to shoot at the mirror behind him. Sure, it gave up his position, but this guy was going to take so long and he just wanted to go home and enjoy the money. 

After the shot, Baekhyun quickly packed up his gun and the laptop and started towards the van. He was to be the driver this time around because Junmyeon was ordered to stay home to go over important leader information with Yifan. 

“Hey, you better get out of here.” a voice called to him. Baekhyun turned around to see a boy who looked like he was in his late teens, if that. He gave the mystery child a confused look. Did he know who he was talking to? 

“Excuse me?” He finally said as the boy obviously was not going to leave. 

“Unless you want to fight, you should leave.” His voice tried to sound stern but it also looked like this kid was trying really hard to be tough. Maybe to someone else, this would have been intimidating, but there was no way Baekhyun was going to take this seriously. Either way, he was leaving with or without that guy so he just nodded, picking up his things and climbing off the roof towards the car to wait for Sehun and Jongin. 

* * *

 

The two of them ran out of the building as soon as they had the money in their possession. It would not have been hard to take down the other guy but they had a little mercy. This was about money at the moment, not status. If this had been an invasion on their territory, those two would have been dead within seconds. Sehun threw the door to the van open and tossed his bag into the back before climbing in afterwards. Jongin followed suit, putting his bag in the back and slid into the front seat. 

“Dib on not counting it.” Jongin muttered, earning a chuckle from the driver. Baekhyun smiled, looking back at the obviously full duffle bags and back to the road as he started the car. 

“Any trouble?” 

“Other than the sniper you didn’t warn me about?” 

“I didn’t know.” He giggled. 

“I could have died.”

“But you didn’t.” 

“What if I did? Baekhyun, what if they had my funeral and everyone was crying? Yifan would just look at the team and say, if only Baekhyun warned him of that sniper-”

“Ah! Now you’re just getting over-dramatic!” Baekhyun reached over to hit Jongin playfully. There was something about the success of missions that just made Jongin a pleasant person. 

* * *

 

By the time they got home, it was almost one in the morning. The trio walked proudly into the living room and presented the team with the bags of money. Even though some of them were asleep, most of the members gathered around and watched as Yifan and Junmyeon unzipped the bags to examine the contents. They all cheered when the money was poured out onto the floor. There had to have been close to ten million dollars. Not a bad Thursday night. 

Jongdae had to have cheered the loudest. So loud in fact it had woken up both Luhan and Yixing. The two of them walked out into the living room to see what the commotion was all about and were met with ten men surrounding a big pile of money and screaming about it. They group congratulated the three of them on a job well done and dispersed to sleep. Luhan pulled Baekhyun aside as the members filed down the hallways into their respective bedrooms.  

“Do you have my laptop?” Baekhyun nodded, reaching into his bag to retrieve the item and handed it back to the hacker. 

“Are you certain Bangtan has six members?” He thought back to that kid he ran into earlier. Was he somehow their mystery sniper? He looked young, so maybe it was just a coincidence. Why would they recruit someone so young? 

“One hundred percent, why?” 

“They don’t have a sniper. It seemed odd.” He shrugged. Luhan furrowed his eyebrows, opening up his laptop to look the the information he typed up. Scanning through the list again he did notice that there was no sniper listed. 

“They don’t have a lot of things,” Luhan shrugged, “or maybe we just don’t know about them.”

“Maybe we don’t know about another member.” 

“I’m sure there’s six.” He assured. Baekhyun opened his mouth the fight it, but decided against it. He probably knew more about the information because him and Minseok were the ones who compiled it. “Well, only six that are a threat. If there happens to be another one, he’s probably a trainee and not good at anything. Easy target.” He smiled before swinging his laptop shut and walking into his shared room. Baekhyun sighed and turned to go to his room. It was about time he got some sleep. 

* * *

  
  


“Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun!” He felt himself getting hit with a barrage of pillows and plushies, and maybe even a shoe. It could not have been morning already. The blonde rolled over onto his face, trying to protect himself from the flying objects. He couldn’t wait maybe another hour or so? Hr groaned, refusing to move another inch until he felt the weight of another body on his bed. 

“Chanyeol-ah do you know what time it is?” He complained. 

“Do you know what time it is?” 

“No.” Baekhyun yawned, “Too early.” 

“It’s eleven, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol chuckled, wrapping his hands around one of his friend’s arm and tried to pull him out of the avalanche of pillows. With a sigh, he sat up and was greeting by Chanyeol’s grinning face. The two of them rarely spent time together. They were usually assigned for different tasks and jobs and weren’t as close as they were when they just formed. Baekhyun was part of the stealth team and would help with private operations while Chanyeol was part of the destruction team which was used to take out any threats and protect them. It was so much simpler back when it was only the six of them. The others were off taking down any threats in China. Junmyeon was probably tired of the two of them telling each other jokes through their earpieces while on a job. 

“Why did I need to get up?” 

“I wanted someone to talk to.” 

“Well we can’t talk if there’s nothing to talk about.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and made his way over to his closet so he could finally get dressed for the day. 

“I heard you tell Luhan there might be seven members in Bangtan.” 

“There isn’t,” the blonde slid a shirt over his head, “I thought there was but he was certain there was six.” 

“Was Park there?” Baekhyun only nodded.

“Now where did I put those pants?” he muttered to himself, climbing almost completely into his closet to find what he was looking for. Chanyeol sat back quietly, thinking of Park. That kid had gotten in his way so many times, he swore he would kill him next time he had the chance. What was the point of setting up a bomb if some douche like Park was just going to disarm it and arm his own? What did he even have to gain from that? The satisfaction for pressing the ‘Detonate’ button, maybe, but why would he even go through all the trouble? It just didn’t make any sense. 

The last time he had a run in with Park, he was almost killed because of it. Both rival teams showed up in response to a threat against the number one spot from a gang called Chaos. Even though they succeeded in wiping out the entire gang but Chanyeol was left in a burning warehouse that he didn’t even ignite. 

 

_ “Virus, answer me.” Yifan hissed. He had lost contact for about an hour. Four of the Chaos members had been killed but one was still somewhere inside the warehouse. It was safe to say he was the best gunman of the team because the others went down very easily. No matter what skill, each Exo member had a gun and a goal to kill Hyunsun.  _

_ Chanyeol knew he was better with bombs and fires but he shot a gun before. Sehun would always make fun of him and Jongdae, telling them that they were the worst shooters on the team. That comment didn’t really hurt him, because there was no way half of them knew how to arm and disarm a bomb, forget about controlled fires. If it were up to anyone else on the team, they’d probably set the whole city on fire.  _

_ “Hyunsun is down, fall back.” Kyungsoo barked, queueing Chanyeol to head for the stairwell. The warehouse had been abandoned for years, it was odd they wanted to meet here. It was too typical of a place for gang activity.  _

_ “Who shot him?” Yifan questioned, hearing almost a dozen ‘I don’t know’s instead of the answer he had been looking for. “Is someone else here?”  _

_ “Bangtan’s here.” Luhan spoke up.  _

_ Chanyeol rounded the corner towards the stairwell and was met with a bright orange flame, throwing itself at him like he was the enemy. He back up, knowing not to fight fire empty handed. The heat was unbearable as he felt his shirt cling to his body like he was it’s lifeline. There was supposed to be a second staircase. Through the smoke, it was near impossible to find it. For Chanyeol, a man who has been inside of almost as many burning buildings than an entire fire department, knew how difficult it was to maneuver through smoke and flames. If he had known the floor plan beforehand, he would have been an expert.  _

_ “Virus. Are you in danger?” A voice tried to call out to him but  he was breathing too heavily and coughing too loud to answer. “Virus. Come in!” Whoever was trying to contact him, Chanyeol didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was paying attention. He had to get out. The atmosphere around him was getting hotter by the second and he could feel himself getting weaker. He needed oxygen but there was no way he was going to try and open any of the windows.  _

_ “Chanyeol! Please answer or I’m coming to get you!” His eyes burned as he struggled to keep them open long enough to to find the stairwell. It was probably too late at that point, both stairwells were probably as engulfed in flames as the second floor was.  _

_ Chanyeol turned, scanning the area as good as he could and spotted a window that had already been opened. With all his remaining strength, he sprinted towards it and jumped, hoping for the best. The best may have been a broken arm and ankle but he survived.  _

* * *

 

This place was absolutely absurd. The secret mansion was a stupid idea. Zitao stood in the courtyard, staring at this weird fountain, wondering if this was even real. This had to have been a joke. What kind of person was Sun Woo? What did he do? How did he supposedly get all this dirt on the most powerful gangs in South Korea? Who was Sun Woo? He was about to be a dead man. The gravel pathway leading up to the house crunched awkwardly underneath his leather shoes, making him cringe wishing that he didn’t have to walk over this ever again. The lights were on. All of them. Each window in this house was lit up like it was throwing a holiday party. What was the point of having a secret pathway to this place if he was just going to light the whole place up like a lighthouse. It was a beacon, there was no missing it. Sun Woo really had to get his priorities straight. 

The man who opened the door was no doubt Sun Woo. The man in front of him looked like he would match the voice he heard on his message. 

“Sun Woo?” He decided to be polite and asked before he was shoving the muzzle of his gun into his mouth and pulling the trigger. 

“Yes?” 

“I need the information you have on Bangtan.” 

“I’m not sure I understand your request.” Zitao pulled the gun from suit jacket and pointed it towards the man. 

“You’re not sure?” 

“I-I….I know where their HQ is.”

“Tell me.” 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“You’re in no position to be cocky, Sun Woo.” 

“Okay okay, it’s in that area with that old shopping mall and all the bridges.” 

“I’m going to need an address.” Zitao raise an eyebrow, pushing the gun against the man’s stomach. Sun Woo shakily pulled out a slip of paper with the address written neatly in pen. He pocketed it without a thank you and pulled the trigger. 

Sun Woo’s body fell fast, a pool of blood started forming beneath him and soaking into the rug. Zitao pocketed his gun and went to leave. It was almost seven and he knew he was late for the meeting. Yifan wanted everyone to gather at six thirty. Without looking back, he headed out happy because he never had to see this shitty mansion again. He got back to his car and noticed that had had left the keys in the car. With a groan, Zitao checked out his car quickly to see if someone messed with it before getting in and speeding off to his own headquarters. Zitao was still cursing himself for getting blood on his jacket. 

* * *

 

The heist room was always very clean. No one ever set foot in that room unless Yifan said so. It was their private room where they were to discuss their top secret plans  so they didn’t have to worry about anyone spying on them and ruining their mission. They were very serious about their missions. The room was small for twelve people to file inside. Nonetheless, they were almost all accounted for, sitting on three sides of a metal table facing Yifan who was standing in the front of the room by a chalkboard. 

On the left end of the table, Junmyeon sat stiffly with a notepad on the table with notes already scribbled down. Next to him Jongdae sat back, hands fiddling with a piece of blank notebook paper he stole from Junmyeon. Minseok whispered to Luhan, telling him that it was probably a bad idea to put his feet up on the table. Refusing to listen to Minseok, Sehun confidently put his feet up on the table, shooting an odd grin to his right where Luhan was still pouting. Jongin was turned away from that trio, trying to get Kyungsoo to speak to him. Ever since  he got out of prison, he had barely spoken. He knew that once they had a successful heist, he would be okay. Yixing was currently asleep, resting his head in his folded arms on the table. Jongdae was talking his ear off earlier and he wasn’t able to sleep when everyone else was. Baekhyun was actively trying to stop Chanyeol from sticking crumpled pieces of paper into Yixing’s hair as he slept. Kris sighed, wondering who put him in change of such a large band of idiots. 

“Where’s Zitao?” 

“He said he had something to take care of, then left.” Yixing yawned. 

“He just does what he wants, doesn’t he?” Yifan groaned, “Whatever, I’ll brief him when he gets back.” 

“Do you want to start?” Junmyeon stood, passing the notepad to the leader. 

“Okay, it’s about time we had a heist.” 

“Yes!” Jongin clapped loudly and the ten men all glared at him for interrupting before he even gave out any information. He bowed his head as an apology, giggling to himself. 

“This heist will include four teams and a collect. We’re going for a chain of banks, four in total. They are on at least one corner every street going diagonally, so we must plan our movements.” Yifan drew x’s on the board at the corners of some streets he had drawn earlier. “The first group is the set-up. I need Jongdae and Luhan to stake out this place, get as much information as you can. I want to know the best times, amount of security, and potential threats. Luhan, please hack into the surveillance system, I want any passwords or codes to get to the money. We need a great payout for this.” 

“Hyung, you need me to watch all four?” Jongdae raise his hand as he kept notes on the small piece of paper he had been playing with earlier. Yifan nodded before he continued, pointing his piece of chalk towards the right corner of the table. 

“Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Yixing are going to be the robbery team. The three of you are going to actually rob the banks. I don’t care what happens, don’t leave the bank until you are all accounted for. Yixing, you are running the money to the Collect. Jongin is packing the money and Kyungsoo keep everything and everyone inside in control.” 

“I am going to be the Collect,” Junmyeon began. In order to make it to all four banks, we need a strategic way to get the money away from each scene. I will be waiting in a car one block away from each bank moving south and then west.” Junmyeon drew a small square a block away from the first X and connected lines of his route. “Once Jongin steals the money, he will pass the bag to Yixing and he will run it over to me. Jongin and Kyungsoo will travel on a motorbike first going west and then south a block to the next bank. Yixing will meet you at the entrance so you can pass him the next bag and we repeat.” 

“Seems easy.” Yixing smiles. Jongin just sighed, glad he wasn’t the one who had to run four blocks. 

“Minseok, I am putting you in charge of the Air team because you are one of the best at flying helicopters.” 

“Hyung, I’m good at flying helicopters!” Chanyeol raised his hand, pout on his face. 

“You already have a job so, shut up.” Yifan scolded before clearing his throat to continue, “Sehun and Chanyeol are our eyes in the sky. They will be in the helicopter with Minseok but they’ll have guns just in case we need them. Finally, my team, the Pickup team will be me, Zitao, and Baekhyun.”

“Am I flying?” 

“Yes, Baekhyun.” the blonde stuck his tongue out at his friend upon hearing that he was getting to fly and he couldn’t. Chanyeol only turned to face the wall, feigning hurt. “We’ll meet at the park so the helicopters can land and the ground teams can get in. It’s too dangerous to fly to HQ, so we’ll land atop that abandoned parking garage a few streets over. Got it?” They all nodded. “Then, let’s heist!” Yifan threw his fist in the air, chalk flying out of his hand and hitting Luhan in the face. 

“I’m hacking into your facebook again, I can’t believe you.” He muttered before walking out of the room cackling. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, each of them is going to have some sort of backstory


	5. That Was Before (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a rich kid with a bad attitude, a boy with a temper, and a man who lost it all.

 

2 Years Ago

 

“Run kid!” The man shouted but he would not move. The building around him was quickly catching on fire and he watched as his members dropped around him one by one. Nothing but the sound of gunshots and screaming rang through his ears but even then, he was frozen. This was his team, is family and he was too weak to protect them the way they protected him.

“K-kid….help me.” a weak voice called to him, snapping him out of his dazed state. “What’s y-your name, kid?” He knelt down beside the injured man who called out to him. The man was lying in a pool of blood. If it was his own, it was amazing how this guy was still breathing. 

“Y-y...yoongi.” he stuttered out, still shaken over the whole situation and the closeness he was to a man who was on the verge of death. The man grit his teeth as he started to move, pulling a small, crumpled photo out of his pocket and handed it to Yoongi. 

“Kid….this is m-my wife,” The man looked down, eyes wide as he coughed. Yoongi flinched, watching blood hit the ground, “If you make it….c-could you tell her I-I love her and that I’ll miss her very m-much.” Yoongi took the photo and nodded as he looked down at the wallet-sized wedding picture of the man and his wife. He looked much happier in the photo - well he wasn’t dying then - and the woman beside him had a wide smile as well. He didn’t even know this woman but he started to feel very guilty. Once she knew her husband had died, that beautiful smile would disappear and maybe never come back again. When he looked up, he watched the injured man breathe his last. 

Yoongi clutched the photo in his hands and turned to find a way out of the building. The gunfire ceased and even the flames had died down. It didn’t spread enough to completely engulf the building, whoever set it must have been a real professional. He looked around to find his team but he was met with nothing but bodies scattered around the building. There were twenty four of them, how could someone possibly have taken them down? Yoongi felt a stabbing pain in his chest each time he saw the face of one of his team members lying in pools of their own blood or half burned up. He stopped at each one, making sure their eyes were shut if he needed to. These were the people who basically raised him ever since he was little. 

They caught him running drugs for a small gang when he was ten and he’s been with them ever since. Yoongi couldn’t say the whole ordeal unphased him but he remained essentially emotionless as he wandered into the parking garage connected to the building. As he reached the bottom level, Yoongi started to notice arrows spray painted onto the pavement. He trailed the bright red paint  and was led to a large symbol on the wall. It was very intricate, like a maze almost. Yoongi wondered why their attackers would spend so much time on this. He decided to make a mental note of this so he could use it while he was planning his revenge. 

As he turned to walk away from the mysterious symbol, Yoongi heard a loud thump, followed by the sound of concrete cracking. He looked up and noticed that the entire parking garage was coming down and he had to get out of there fast. Turning on his heel, he ran towards what he believed was the exit. Normally, he would have followed the arrows that usually tell cars where the exit was but they were all sprayed over in red to lead him to the wall with the maze on it. Everything about this moment was beginning to blur, as he focused on nothing but survival. Yoongi didn’t even notice the people screaming from the outside, concrete crumbling down behind him, or the blaring sound of car alarms. He didn’t even stop running once he was out. As a matter of fact, he ran to the complete opposite side of town. 

Breathing heavily, Yoongi clutched a street sign as he stopped to regulate his breathing. People were staring at him. He looked up and saw the terror in people’s eyes as they looked in his direction. He brought a hand to his face and wiped off a mixture of blood and dust not to mention the amount of sweat he had soaking through his clothes and dripping off his body. There was no doubt he was injured but he was too shaken by the enormity of the situation to really pay attention. 

At that moment he realized that he had nowhere to go. He was twenty one and had no more family to go back to. The only thing he had left was that torn up picture of some other man’s wife. Yoongi cursed himself for being so stupid. He regretted running away from the orphanage when he was nine. If only his friend didn’t tell him that he was hopeless. He sat down on the sidewalk, watching people walk by without even glancing down at him. Thankfully, they had stopped staring, it was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. 

Later that night, he found himself sitting in a parking lot in an old car he had left at their old headquarters. It was surprising that it was still there, it was the first car he had ever owned. It was a birthday present from his members. He figured at least living in a car was better than falling asleep on the street. Around eleven at night, Yoongi was woken up to the sound of sirens. He sat up quickly, starting the car so he could get away if he needed to. It was all out of instinct. When he looked out of the window, he noticed two men running out of a convenience store with a large bag and guns in their hands. The two men ran to a car but it never moved. 

Yoongi watched them closely as they looked like they were very confused. The police were on their way and they were failing to escape. With a sigh, Yoongi drove his car up beside them and peeked out the window. 

“Hey.” He yelled, watching one of them stop to look at him. The man didn’t look like he wanted to acknowledge Yoongi. The other one was inside the car, furiously trying to get it to start. “Do you two need help?”

“Who do you think you are?” The brunette called to him. He clutched the bag close to him like Yoongi was trying to steal it from him. 

“Min Yoongi, and you are?” He said as he got out of the car. The man with the money took a step back, noticing that this guy was actually approaching someone he knew had a gun and was offering to help him. 

“Kim Seokjin,” He spat, now glaring at Yoongi, “and that’s Kim Namjoon.” Seokjin nodded to the man in the car who had slammed the door and walked towards the two. 

“Who’s this?” Namjoon shot Yoongi a dirty look before he looked at Seokjin for an answer. 

“He’s Min Yoongi, he wants to help us,” Seokjin shook his head, “or so he says.” 

“I have jumper cables in my trunk.” Yoongi offered, turning to go grab them until Namjoon held his gun up towards him. 

“Seokjin, go get them.” He ordered, watching his friend or team member run towards Yoongi’s beat up car and pull the jumper cables out of the trunk, “Why do you want to help criminals, kid?” 

“Hey, hey, don’t call me kid, I think I’m older than you.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. People were always mistaking his age, he really didn’t think he looked that young, “Why I help criminals? Maybe because I’ve lived with some most my life and I know what it’s like to be in jail so I’m sorry for looking out for you!” Namjoon stayed silent for a few moments until he finally put the gun down and started laughing. 

“I like you, kid. You should come with us, your car is trash.” Yoongi looked at his car and then towards Namjoon’s. It was a lot nicer than his, but at least his could start without any help. Seokjin connected the jumper cables and was finally able to start their car. The sirens were getting much louder so Yoongi decided to take the criminals up on their offer because he was too tired to try and find a place to hide out. 

“So you were sleeping in that old thing? Where were you supposed to be?” Seokjin asked, sounding a little concerned. Somehow the two of them tuned out the loud sirens and disregarded the fact that they were probably still looking for them. Yoongi nodded anyway, figuring that he can ignore danger too. 

“I used to be in a gang, lost ‘em all today actually.” Yoongi didn’t know why he was sharing this information with complete strangers. They could even be a part of the gang that took his down. 

“What do you mean, lost them?!” Namjoon turned to face him as they stopped at a red light. He could only imagine what it was like to be in a gang. 

“Twentyfour Hours. They’re all dead. Still don’t know who did it.” Neither Seokjin nor Namjoon replied. The car kept moving in complete silence. Yoongi regretted admitting that, he didn’t want these people to be scared of him. As soon as the car stopped, the two exited the front seats with their weapons and money. Yoongi got out as well, following them to a small house. It was uncomfortable to go into a stranger’s house but what other option did he have? He left his car behind at a crime scene. Man, he wasn’t thinking straight today. 

The house was basically empty aside from kitchen appliances, a table, an old couch, and a small television set. It wasn’t personalized at all, like a criminal lived there. The three of them sat around the table as Seokjin dumped out the bag of money. Yoongi backed up, letting the two of them bask in their small victory because he really barely had a part in it. 

“Hey Yoongi.” Seokjin spoke, pulling him back into the group, “Namjoon and I want to start a gang. It’s been just the two of us for too long. Want to join?” Yoongi smiled, nodding before he could really think about it. After five hours of feeling lost in the world, he was blessed with another place and more people to call home one day.

 

* * *

6 Years Ago  
  


“Fuck you, Joon!” The teen spat, throwing another punch in his direction. Namjoon ducked, shuffling out of the way before shoving the teen against the brick wall of the school. 

“Are you going to, pretty boy?” He grit his teeth before holding his fist up to throw another punch before they noticed a  large crowd beginning to form around them The crowd began chanting, distracting Namjoon long enough for Seokjin to shove him away from him. As they backed away from the wall, the crowd encircled the two of them, pushing them to beat each other up. 

“I wouldn’t fuck anything as ugly as you.” He sneered. It wasn’t typical for him to swear, but this boy had pushed him way too far. Ever since the beginning of school, Namjoon and Seokjin had hated each other. They hated each other so much, neither of them even remembered how it started. Everyone knew it, so every time they were near each other, they would steer clear. Namjoon threw another punch, hitting his enemy right in the jaw. Seokjin stumbled back a little, hearing the cheers of the crowd. With a wailing scream, Seokjin charged towards Namjoon, tackling him to the ground. His head flew back, bouncing off the asphalt the school called a basketball court. The blonde grabbed a hold of Seokjin’s jacket and tried to wrestle him for dominance. Neither of them being able to fully control the other, more punches were landed and the crowd was eating it up. 

“Give it up already.” Namjoon growled, looking up at his enemy’s black eye, bleeding lip, and bruised face. Though he didn’t know what he looked like, he was certain that he didn’t look that bad. Seojin had a death grip on him, refusing to get off him for even a second. This position was very frustrating in Namjoon’s case because he was so used to being the strongest one. Everyone in the school was intimidated by him and here he was getting beaten by some small pretty boy everyone gave roses to on Valentine’s Day. 

“Boys! Enough!” A voice screamed through the crowd. The witnesses all dispersed, scattering in every direction to get away from the teachers. Namjoon and Seojin didn’t notice at first, eyes locked as they glared at one another menacingly in an attempt to get the other to back down. The only thing able to tear them out of their world was the teacher pulling Seokjin off Namjoon and dragging the two of them to the principal’s office. 

“Sit, both of you.” The principal sat angrily on her desk, chewing gum loudly as the boys sat in the two chairs in front of her. “Tell me what happened.”

 

* * *

Present Day  
  


“Hey Namjoon, remember when you and Seokjin hated each other?” Yoongi chuckled. The four of them had been sitting in their new living room for a while, sharing funny stories of their past. For the most part, their lives were not a laughing matter up until they joined Bangtan. Hoseok was very secretive about his life and nobody ever wanted to pry. Ever since Yoongi got comfortable with the group, he was basically an open book. He would share memories of the year he spent drug running for Five Star and stupid things he did when he just started participating in Twentyfour Hour. Anything before that, however, was off limits to everyone except Jimin. For some reason, he could never say no to that kid and he happened to be very intrusive. 

“Yeah, good thing I didn’t kill him back in grade school.” Namjoon laughed despite the fact that both of them very quite evenly matched when it came to hand to hand combat. Even though it wasn’t obvious, Seokjin could totally hold his own. 

It’s been a little under three weeks since Yoongi was shot and he was itching to get back on the field. The six of them only went on two jobs during that time but is was annoying to just sit on the couch while his friends were out doing what he enjoyed. 

“How did you guys even stop trying to murder each other?” Hoseok asked. Normally he didn’t speak up when they talked about pasts. It was new to hear him so interested. 

“Well we were both in in-school suspension.”

 

* * *

6 Years Ago  
  


“It’s your fault I’m here.” Seokjin shot a glare at Namjoon. They both sat in desks on opposite sides of the small suspension room, watching each other’s every move like they were both hunters. The two sat in silence for a while, too angry to even speak to one another. Occasionally, a teacher would walk in and try to give them something to work on while they were there but they refused to even look away from each other long enough to notice the papers piled on their desks. 

“It’s your fault too.” Najoom leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he finally broke eye contact with the brunette. He had gotten in a lot of trouble when his parents had found out that he was caught fighting in school for a second time with the same person. They were both given a warning that if it were to happen again, they would both be promptly expelled and enrolled in a special school for unruly teenagers. Namjoon’s parents were outraged that their son was not able to control himself around this boy and demanded he try and make up with him. Of course, he found a way to convince his parents that making up with Seokjin would be impossible. Instead, he promised to avoid him as much as he could until the end of the year so he could graduate from the school. 

Seokjin scoffed at his comment. He was technically right but he was not about to agree with the guy he hated. No one yelled at him for getting into these fights, his parents didn’t even bat an eyelash when he was threatened with expulsion. They were never really around but even when they were, it was like they weren’t. His family had enough money to send him to a school in another country if they needed to, so they didn’t worry too much about him getting kicked out of just one.

“We can’t fight like this anymore.” Namjoon spoke up, rifling through the papers left on his desk. They were all pointless to him so he nervously began to tear at them while he kept his focus on Seokjin. 

“Why not? Are you scared we’ll get expelled?” the brunette rolled his eyes, pushing the papers on his desk onto the floor because he had no need for them to be there. “Is it really that hard to find another school to go to?” 

“Honestly, yeah.” Namjoon leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk as he narrowed his eyes at the man, “Unlike your rich ass, I’ll end up somewhere bad.” 

“Then stop talking shit about me.” Seokjin spat, running his hand through his hair. Neither of them remembered why they hated each other, they just knew that they do. The insults they hurl at each other is enough of a reason now anyway. 

“Why would I stop? You’re life is perfect and you are fucking it up for yourself.” Namjoon growled. He knew this pretty boy shouldn’t even be picking fights. With a life like his, he had no right to. He was already privileged enough, he shouldn’t be the reason he got kicked out of school soon. This guy was just doing this because he thought it was funny. To him, it didn’t matter how many schools he got kicked out of because his parents would just pay money for him to go to another one. 

“Perfect? The only thing about my life that’s perfect is my face and I hate you for trying to mess it up!” He stood, shouting back at Namjoon. He had enough of these accusations.  

“Tell me then.” Namjoon also stood, crossing his arms again, ready to hear this stupid excuse of a sob story. 

“You wouldn’t understand.”Seokjin sat back down in a huff. 

“How?” 

“You just wouldn’t.” He insisted. There was no need for him to explain his whole life story to some no good rat who always got him into trouble. Seokjin rolled his eyes, shifting his body to turn away from the other boy. Namjoon had enough of this bratty child, crossing the room to stand right in front of him. 

“What if I told you about me first?” He tried to reason with him. The brunette looked up at him and sighed, nodding his head slowly just so they could get this whole thing over with. Anything would beat staring at each other in silence. Namjoon took a deep breath, preparing to talk about his childhood. This was not something he liked to talk about nor did he ever talk about it before to anyone let alone someone he hated. “I’m not going to make it sound like I have the worst life in the world because that’s not true.” Namjoon started, leaning back on the wall to try and calm his nerves, “My family couldn’t afford a lot of things towards my education like books and supplies and stuff so I started working many hours a week to support myself and to help them.”

“That’s why you can’t get kicked out of school?” Seokjin instantly started to feel bad for his careless attitude. Even though it was the two of them who were at fault, he didn’t even stop to think about what this kind of action does to people. 

“Exactly. If I don’t graduate this year, I’m afraid we won’t have enough money and if I show up to work with another black eye, I’m going to get fired.” Namjoon reached up to his face, feeling the long cut from his jaw to his cheekbone.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” the brunette hung his head, feeling ashamed for beating him up and fighting with him. The younger had tried to call off their pointless fighting for some time but he would just keep provoking him. 

“You probably don’t have it easy either.” the younger tried to understand where Seokjin was coming from but he always saw him as some stuck up snob. Namjoon never really knew much about his personal life but he allowed himself to know all that seemed important. Just by the way Seokjin would push him and push him until he wanted to throw punches, he knew that there really wasn’t anything more about him that was worth knowing. 

“I don’t but I was just being selfish.” the brunette said meekly, not wanting to anger Namjoon. He already looked like he was upset by talking so personally about himself and his family. 

“Tell me.” He demanded, sitting down on the floor beside the desk he was sitting in so he would be less intimidated. 

“It’s true that my family is rich. If I get kicked out of this school, I’m already set to attend a school overseas.” Seokjin felt like his face was turning red, not wanting Namjoon to judge him or call him out for his previous behavior. The latter only nodded politely, listening to what he had to say. “They never really pay attention to me, they sort of just throw money at me whenever I’m a problem and then go on another vacation.” Seokjin thought about all those times he came home to an empty house, feeling equally as empty because all he had was enemies because he was never good at getting people to like him. 

“I’m sorry.” Namjoon stood, offering an hand to Seokjin. Both of them understood now that they each had issues about where they came from but they shouldn’t take out their frustrations on each other. “Truce?” 

Seokjin smiles, feeling as if he was accepted by Namjoon. This whole time, he was scared that he would just laugh in his face and call him selfish for getting into fights for his parents’ attention but he was a lore more understanding than he gave Namjoon credit for. He nodded quickly, standing up and shaking the younger’s hand. 

“Truce.”

 

* * *

3 Years Ago  
  


“Taehyung! Taehyung! Taehyung!” 

He could hear the crowds cheering for him. The race was about to start and he was prepared. Just a small wager, two million dollars on the line. At this point, that was nothing to Taehyung. It was pocket change if his pockets were actually big enough. After seeing the signal to get ready, he zipped up his leather jacket and hopped into his car. No one dared question how some young racer acquired an Spirra EX and still had that much money left afterwards. Also, no one questioned why Taehyung took a racing car of it’s caliber and painted a pug on the back. 

The announcer raised a small flag, telling the three racers they were about to start. Taehyun quickly took a sip of his water and placed it in the cup holder right as the man waved the flag to begin. His foot hit the gas not even a second later and he was off. Racing like this was a lot harder than any type of legal racing. 

It was a little passed two in the morning but some streets still had cars on it and people were still out. Going as fast as they did, it was hard to break suddenly so it was very dangerous to go anywhere near a street race. Taehyung was almost hit by a street racer when he was eleven and ever since then, he had wanted to do what they were doing. 

Even then, he didn’t care how many times his parents told him no because it was illegal, Taehyung wanted to be a famous street racer. He didn’t want to be like those racers who drove around in ovals two hundred times. He wanted to race through the town, speeding past the city life and the lights. There was a certain thrill he wanted to get from doing something so dangerous and it led him to where he is now. 


	6. This Is Now (EXO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick to the plan and no one gets hurt

It was early in the morning, much too early for most people to be awake but the alarm was blaring and the twelve members were grumbling loudly as they all crawled out of their beds. Jongdae really couldn’t have picked a better time to start this heist? He said that the best time to hit these banks were right when they opened but insisted on waking up a few hours beforehand to make sure they had everything set up and ready. So here they were at four in the morning, exactly four hours until the first bank even opened.

 

The stakeout was done the previous two weeks. Luhan and Jongdae worked each day to make sure they had every bit of information they could on each bank. They had surveillance access, profiles of all the officers who were stationed in each one, floor plans, customer patterns, and other things crucial to a smooth heist. The two of them were very proud that they were able to uncover in such a short period of time. Yifan was impressed, actually thanking them for their hard work. Getting praise from the boss was difficult and rare. The only ones who usually heard those kind words were Zitao and Junmyeon. It was like he had a soft spot for the two of them and only them, no matter how much Chanyeol tried to kiss up to him.

 

Since everything was set up, they all gathered in the main room yawning and whining that they had woken up too early. Luhan threw down a copy of the floor plan on the coffee table, watching everyone gather around it to look. The layout looked very simple but there was a large amount of bright red symbols in pen that the hacker most likely marked so he could warn the members of potential danger.

 

“Why couldn’t you have written in Korean?” Sehun whined, laying his head down on the coffee table, covering part of the layout with his head as he earned a quick thump from one of his hyungs.

 

“It’s easier not to.” Luhan crinkled his nose, assessing his messy looking Mandarin. For him, whenever he was hard at work, he seemed to work a lot faster writing that way instead of Korean because he had known the language much longer so it was natural and didn’t require him to think as hard while he was working. He had to admit he felt a little bad that all of his members couldn’t read absolutely everything he wrote but they knew enough to get the gist, plus he was planning on explaining anyway.

 

“Hyung should fire you.” The other members all shook their heads, knowing that no one could really handle the youngest attitude as much as the hacker could. Yifan, however, was close to shut down his comment because he was one of the few who was fluent in Mandarin so why would he even think about firing the older boy.

 

“You’d miss me too much.” Luhan winked at his team member before turning his attention back to the floor plan in front of them. It was true, the younger would spend a majority of his free time with that particular hyung and both of them felt close enough to joke around the way they did. Some gangs were usually strictly business, not associating with each other outside of jobs but the twelve of them had become so close knit, they rarely spent time with anyone else. Each member had someone they confided in the most and to Sehun it was Luhan. “Anyway, this is the layout for all the banks, they’re the same company so it isn’t too surprisingly the layouts are the same or very similar.” The hacker started, waving at Jongdae to sit down across from him by the small table so he could help the explanation.

 

“I figured out where the weak points are, it’s easier not to go in through the front but through a side door.” Jongdae put his finger on the right-hand side of the building next to a little note written in red pen.

 

“Why’s that?” Yixing scooted off the couch and read through the note a few times, peeking over his teammate’s shoulder. It was most important that the robbery team understood this the most because it was what they had to remember. Yifan had no doubt they would be able to pull it off, especially if Kyungsoo was part of the robbery team. Leaving someone who was experienced and responsible in such an important position for the heist was important and would probably be one of the biggest reasons they succeeded.

 

“Security is posted on either side of the front entrance, meaning that if we were to come through there with guns and stuff-”

 

“We’d be dead before we even got to breathe.” Luhan cut in, earning a glare from the lookout but he was pretty proud of his comment. A couple of the members chuckled, more so at the face the older boy was given in return. Everyone knew how dramatic Jongdae could get if he really wanted to which was why his facial expressions were always priceless. The only one not amused by the two of them was Junmyeon, as he was more focused that the group knew what they had to do in order for this heist to be successful.

 

“Alright, alright. Is there more to be covered?” He rolled his eyes, pointing down to the numerous red marks and notes that had not been talked about. It was honestly stressful to be one of the ones in charge of so many people but it was what he had to do in order to keep all of them alive. Him and Yifan were the two best suited for the leader position but at times the taller male was a lot more assertive. The group would often times call them the mom and dad of the gang in which Yifan had no problem with but Junmyeon didn’t think it was all too fitting.

 

Luhan nodded, running his finger across the map to point to the next bank, following the drawn out path that they were supposed to take. “Jongdae already planted a motorbike for Jongin and Kyungsoo.” He smiled towards the duo, watching the arsonist laugh so hard he fell off the couch out of the corner of his eye. When he fell, the room fell silent, all eyes falling on the giant who was lying in a tangled mess of his own limbs on the wood floor. “Are you done?” He asked, sighing because Junmyeon had already tried to rush them and time was just ticking away.

 

Chanyeol stood up, trying his hardest to wipe the huge grin off his face. He just thought it was super entertaining to imagine Jongin and Kyungsoo on the same motorbike. The smaller dongsaeng was usually in a sour mood but maybe it was just towards him. The other members swore he was kind to them but he was only ever nice to the taller whenever he really needed it. If there was ever a time when he was down and needed someone to listen or give him advice, Kyungsoo was often very understanding and reliable. The remaining members quickly turned their attention away from the arsonist once Luhan cleared his throat loudly, signaling their eyes back towards the map.

 

“The motorbike is two-seater so you won’t have to worry about losing each other.” Luhan continued, glancing up at Chanyeol who was already trying to muffle his laughter that seemed to have started back up again once the motor bike was brought up again. No one could really understand what was so funny to him except Baekhyun, who nudged the taller as he covered his quivering lip to hide his giggles. “Jongdae, please continue.” He sighed, not wanting to continuously get interrupted by the two jokesters on the couch. It was obvious they wouldn’t be able to just breeze by things like this on the briefing because not everyone could cooperate.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung!” Baekhyun laughed, not being able to hold in his laughter. “Can we just all imagine Kyungsoo on the back of Jongin’s motorbike?!” He yelled, pretending to wipe tears out of his eyes as Chanyeol started to laugh along with him.

 

“Wait, I think Soo would drive.” The arsonist corrected, knowing that the older boy was much more responsible and less reckless when he drove. There was one mission where the three youngest were trusted with the second getaway car and Jongin ended up getting it stuck in a ditch a few miles away from the meet up spot. It really wasn’t ideal, especially so since they had the bulk of what they had worked for. Junmyeon knew from then on not to allow him to drive a car until he proved himself.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Jongin gasped, knowing exactly the incident he was hinting at. He believed that no matter what, he was fully capable of driving and would actually prefer him to do so so Kyungsoo could get off the motorbike and enter the bank first since he was the one with the heavy weapons and the skill. It wasn’t like Jongin didn’t, but sneaking around and stealing was more his specialty.

 

“It’s exactly what it means.” Kyungsoo spoke up, glancing at the thief almost evilly, like he was mocking him somehow. Jongin rolled his eyes, pouting as he motioned back towards the map so the conversation wouldn’t shift completely to making fun of his driving skills.

 

Jongdae smiled, deciding not to mention the two or the motorbike again because all it seemed to do was derail the conversation and they were running out of time to go over this. Going into the heist with barely any information was dangerous, they all knew that, so it was important that they all paid enough attention now to avoid a fatal mistake later on.

 

The rest was fairly simple. Most of the marks and arrows on the map were self explanatory. The banks weren’t necessarily big and difficult to maneuver through which was a big plus. There was a main room, where the tellers were sat at a long table like usual and two security guards stationed by the front door. It was explained earlier that it would be easier to go in through the weak point on the side which would catch the security off guard so it would be easier to get rid of them so they could overtake the tellers long enough to steal the money. They weren’t planning on going out of their way to just kill, so there really wasn’t a need to shoot anyone who was unarmed.

 

None of the members even thought about killing random people, that just wasn’t how they operated. Even Kyungsoo and Zitao who were pretty high up in the ranks on South Korea’s most wanted list. None of them killed unless the person was a threat to either them or others. It wasn’t their job to get rid of anything that was a danger to society because they themselves were a danger, but they still cleaned up all other tough competition.

 

Luhan was able to go through the rest of the explanation without another problem. Once they got inside, the work was put mainly on Jongin and Kyungsoo. It was obvious that Sehun was a little upset that he was banished to the aerial team because he loved to work alongside the thief because they worked well together. This time around, Kris wanted it the way that it was and there was usually no changing his mind unless a certain member asked. He was usually softer on Junmyeon and Zitao but no one really knew why. It was always assumed that he was sweet on the driver because they were basically the most responsible out of the twelve of them. As for Zitao, no one ever knew why he liked him more than anyone else.

 

Once everything was explained, it was time for them to actually put it all together. The group got up together, heading towards their designated starting points in preparation for the upcoming heist. Junmyeon made sure to park in his designated location so he could stay hidden until he had to pick up Yixing to carry the money. Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Yixing were dropped off in a small alleyway across the street from the first bank so they could start once everyone was in place. Soon enough, the ground teams were situated nicely as Luhan and Jongdae sat in an alley close by the park with computers set up to watch the team and control all the security footage.

 

The helicopters on the other hand were a nightmare. At first, only one of them was at the starting point, taking off and leaving Minseok, Chanyeol, and Sehun on the helipad with no mode of transportation. The reason Baekhyun took off without even paying the three any mind wasn’t clear but they all could have bet it was because he was still trying to rub it in Chanyeol’s face that he was able to drive. Yifan was annoyed, having to call in another helicopter. There really was no point in hiring and paying guys to help set things up if they weren’t even going to do it properly. Just being in this position, having to wait on the helipad after he forced the sniper to actually land again. With a huge sigh, he did so because Yifan always got what he wanted. The leader always thought about how much better he would be able to do if he didn’t have to count on these people.

 

“There, is that it!?” Baekhyun shouted, pointing at the helicopter that was flying in their direction. It seemed obvious that it was for them because it was getting closer to their private helipad but he still felt the need to point it out in that way. Once it finally landed, the man got out nervously, apologizing to the leader and explaining why they only seemed to have one ready for the heist instead of the two they needed.

 

They were both in the air quickly, spreading apart to cover the area just in case the ground team needed extra support. Sehun was excited to be in the sky despite how much he was complaining about not being the one to actually enter the bank. As much as he loved shooting, however, he hated actually killing. It was just what came with his line of work but it didn’t make him feel any better about doing so. Afterwards, he would always shrug it off, knowing that he shouldn’t be too torn up about it but those closest to him could always tell it was bothering him. None of the members really liked killing, but they had been through so much and had done so many bad things that it started to stop phasing them. Maybe it was because he was younger and wasn’t in this game as long that made him so hurt afterwards.

 

“In position?” the leader called to the others. It was amazing that Luhan was able to set up the communication between all of them because it really helped. In that past, they resorted to splitting up into smaller teams to take down multiple countries at once but also because they didn’t have a way to connect so many members to each other so orders could make it to all of them. After receiving confirmations from the rest of the members that everyone was ready and in position, the mission was to begin.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Soo.” Junmyeon said, putting the keys into the ignition to prepare himself for when Yixing needed to come out. There was something about this mission that made him feel nervous even though it was pretty standard. The twelve of them had done jobs hundreds of times more difficult before but there was something that just felt off. He hoped that it was nothing and that everything went smoothly because the last thing they needed was a casualty.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, looking over at the two members that were with him to signal all of them to go. The bank was calm, no one was really inside except for the three tellers and two security guards. Jongdae and Luhan watched carefully from their spot as the trio approached the side door. It was a good thing they were doing this at such an early time or they would have been much busier. When Jongdae spent the last two weeks watching the chain, he found it was less populated the hour after it opened on this day of the week. The lookout was proud of his abilities and knew he was one of the best in the country at what he did.

 

As the three made their way inside, Kyungsoo and Jongin held up their guns in opposite directions. The thief was the one who didn’t kill, not in this instance at least, pointing his gun at the three tellers and signaling them to move out of the way. Obviously, the three women did what they were instructed in order to avoid getting shot. Things like this seemed much too easy for him. Having people under his control so easily made him confident even though it was only the first bank.

 

On the other hand, Kyungsoo was set up and ready to get the first kill. If anyone was in charge of killing aside from Zitao, it was Kyungsoo. The two of them were very dangerous once they got on task so they tended to always do things perfectly. Before either of the security guards had a chance to turn around and react, he had already shot both of them once in each in the back of the head. He knew he had to do this three more times today but he couldn’t help but be proud of how clean those kills were. The thief even turned to look at him, noticing the small grin he had on his face as he looked down at the two slumped bodies by the front entrance. They moved quickly and weapons were shot silently so there was no alarm from the outside. If they worked expertly, they should be able to collect all they could within fifteen minutes. As Jongin led the tellers into a supply closet, Yixing was already busy heading down to the safe.

 

“Okay, Lay.” Jongdae started, staring up at the security camera that captured the hallway. There were three long corridors, one splitting into the other two where one of which was the direction of the safe and the other was a break room or something equally as unimportant. When they looked up floor plans and checked out the place, whatever the company decided to use that room for was more or less useless. “Safe should be on your right.”

 

Luhan peeked at the screen by the door of the safe, going through his notes to pull up the safe combination. They were lucky enough to get one this time, being able to see one of the workers open it up while they had access to the cameras was like a miracle. Usually, they had to rely on breaking it open themselves which wasn’t difficult, it just took more time. Once he got the combo, he sent it to the robbery team so they would all have it just in case.

 

The safe wasn’t difficult to find, but they were never usually hidden. Banks thought it was easier to protect than to hide anyway which was kind of stupid seeing how easily they overtook the guards and tellers. There was nothing in the way of it now and there it was, sitting at the end of the hallway like it was just waiting to be broken open and emptied. Yixing opted to wait for Jongin since he knew the thief would be upset if he started without him. Patiently, he stood in front of the safe all while Jongin was escorting the tellers somewhere so they wouldn’t get in the way and have to be killed. Everything was so quick, so inconspicuous that no one knew what was going on. Soon enough, once they made it out of the first bank they knew that it would be chaos, having to rush through the crowded streets as police cars rushed to the scene. There was no doubt they would be able to go through all four without being protected unless someone waited behind at each one. They may have had a lot of members but it was really foolish and dangerous to do something like that.

 

Meanwhile, the air team was already moving into place after getting the signal from Jongdae. The first helicopter was in the air quicker, being able to get to the spot before the first two shots went off. It wasn’t like they heard, but the confirmation from the gunman was all they needed to know that everything had begun and they had to stay alert. Chanyeol sat on the left side, still pouting a little because Minseok was the one flying instead of him. Usually, he was the one who was put in charge of doing that if there was no need for any kind of flame or explosive. Yifan said it was because Baekhyun was flying the other helicopter and he didn’t trust the two of them in the air together. That was probably a smart plan, even Chanyeol agreed but he still wanted to be the one who got to fly.

 

“Please tell me when you’re in position, Xiumin.” A slightly annoyed voice came over the speaker. The gunman always seemed to be in an irritated mood if things didn’t go perfectly which made the air team wonder if something had gone wrong down below. “Soo, something happen?” The pilot asked, signaling the two gunmen to get into their position and focus on the building below them. With an aerial view of the bank and the surrounding buildings, it was easy to keep protection of the surrounding area to make sure that nothing was coming towards them that would be seen as a threat. So far there was nothing, only cars unknowingly driving by a crime scene but it wasn’t like they would really do anything about it.

 

“Nothing happened, Xiumin, just tell Virus and Maknae to stay alert. I have a bad feeling about this already.” They were prepared, probably more prepared then they should have been but that didn’t mean nothing could go wrong. For some reason, Kyungsoo knew something was off as well but he could not quite put his finger on it. Whatever it was that they had done wrong or forgotten had to be something so minuscule that no one was able to pick up on it. Whether or not that was detrimental to the entire mission was still up in the air. Minseok was confused that he wasn’t getting much information out of the robbery team. The only one who was communicating with them was Kyungsoo with little no no words from Yixing or Jongin.

 

The two were currently in the hallway, meeting up at the safe to open it. The combination was simple, getting the message from Luhan so they could open it without an issue. So as quick as they could, the code was entered and the large door popped open suddenly. Jongin laughed, prepared to do the thing he was best at. Being able to take all of the money inside was the reason he enjoyed this so much. The work wasn’t too difficult for him and the payout was usually substantial. The heist they hijacked a few weeks ago was nothing, they weren’t even in it for the money. That was just a bit of a bonus for them. Overpowering Bangtan was important because they were their biggest threat and they were gaining power quickly. No one ever expected a gang from that side of town to ever amount to anything but they were beginning to be a very dangerous group for them.

 

Getting the money wasn’t anything difficult either, the two sneaking in after getting the signal from the hacker that the cameras were off and they wouldn’t be caught. The thief was good at doing things like taking out cameras so he wouldn’t be detected but having someone else do the work for him was so much easier. Luhan also had no problem doing so since he did it more effectively and quicker than the thief since it was something he was good at. Computers and things of the like were his specialty. Anything technological or electronic, he knew exactly how they worked and how to use them to his advantage. Having him on the team was nearly crucial as he had gotten them out of quite a few sticky situations in the past which said a lot. If anything were to happen to him or the lookout, they would probably be in big trouble and their status as number one could be endangered.

 

“How much do you think is in here?” Jongin asked, prancing towards the stacks of cash and tossing them neatly into the bag. Yixing was another story, cautiously walking inside the large room of money and setting his bag down like he wasn’t in a hurry at all. It was funny how differently the two worked but they still worked well together. The messenger shrugged, picking up some of the money and piling it into the other bag. The lookout had done quite the research, being able to even calculate their payout and how many bags of they would need to fit everything inside. The team was impressed by those findings, excited to hear that they would have a good amount of money after this. It wasn’t like they were broke, they probably had more money than they knew what to do with it. Either way, money or not, this heist was going to make them that much richer and it felt great. Half the members were probably already planning how they would spend their cut. Yixing shrugged to Jongin’s question, forgetting how the numbers were split but it didn’t really matter to him. Doing a good job and succeeding was as good enough for him. Normally, he wasn’t the one to flaunt around cash even at times when his cut was a little bigger. Everyone respected him because his only goal was to make everyone happy.

 

After all the money was shoved into the two bags, the safe was completely empty. The thief looked around the bare room and smiled, already impressed with their handiwork even if they still had three banks left to hit. The other was a little less impressed, knowing that he was the one with the responsibility to run the bags of money out of the bank and to Junmyeon. A guy with a gun on his hip sprinting with two large bags of money on his back would no doubt turn some heads and get them noticed. That was really the only part of the plan that was a little rocky but that’s what the aerial team was for. Police were going to be on the scene in minutes which meant the gunmen in the sky were going to protect them, keeping anyone dangerous from touching the robbery team.

 

Leaving the bank wasn’t the issue for either of them but they still had to be extra careful when they did so. Kyungsoo kept his position in the main room, keeping an eye out for any threat which in this case was if any of the tellers tried to escape and call the police before they were done. Later on in the mission, his job would be much more difficult, having to make sure that no one was trying to stop them because there was no doubt people would be notified after the first bank. When he saw Jongin running down the narrow hallway, he stayed in his position. “I have to make sure Lay gets out, Kai.” He called to him, earning a nod out of the thief as he exited out the front door to reach the motorbike the two of them had to ride. Once he saw Yixing coming down the hall, he smiled knowing that their first bank at least had been a success and there was only three more to worry about.

 

The thief was already sitting on the bike, waiting for his team member to come out and meet him. Sitting there for a few extra minutes didn’t make him nervous, at least not yet. There was almost zero chance that something happened yet since right now everything was under wraps. As long as Luhan has the cameras under his control, they had nothing to worry about until they got to the second bank. Even then, the only person in real danger was Yixing. He was the one with the money in his possession but he was probably one of the strongest and fastest members so it was only common sense to give him that job. Not like he cared, but it was pretty good that his cut was the biggest because of it.

 

“Go Kai.” Kyungsoo growled, getting onto the back of the motorbike. It wasn’t ideal that he wasn’t the one driving but he was in a hurry because the sirens were already blaring in the background. They weren’t the ones with the money which meant the police would have no problem getting to the next one. What they didn’t think about was what would happen when they got to the second bank. Would it be closed? They were all the same chain and a bank robbery at such close proximity probably called for some kind of shut down. “Faster, Kai, we gotta go.” The smaller boy demanded, knowing they didn’t have far to go but they really had to hurry. The last thing they needed was weeks of preparation to go to waste because they couldn’t get it done.

 

The second bank ended up going by without a hitch. Everything went according to plan from the cameras to the amount of money in the safe. For some reason, all the banks used the same code, some universal key of numbers that the company could remember or something but their stupidity benefitted them greatly in the end. Yixing was able to quickly get out of Junmyeon’s car just in time to take the bags from Jongin in the safe and back out to the car without getting detected again. It was honestly a rush, hearing orders left and right from separate teams. Some of the orders were pointed towards him but others were for the aerial team. As of now, the robbery team was able to do everything perfectly. Kyungsoo was able to cleanly shoot the two security guards, Jongin was able to open the safe quickly and fill the two new bags with all the money inside after getting the tellers out of the way. Yixing came back to get the money and they were on their way to the next bank.

 

They were three for three, heading off to the final bank with a newfound confidence because they were almost done and everything was going more or less smoothly. The robbery team didn’t focus too much on the others, knowing their job was the most important. Since no one was bothering them, no police or anyone else, they just assumed they were getting by just fine. What they didn’t know was that they were only working with one helicopter. The four on the ground were nearly oblivious to what was happening above them but then again, so was Jongdae and Luhan.

 

“Hey! Someone answer me!” Minseok shouted into the mic, watching the second helicopter land after they had finished with the second bank. They still had two more left but for some reason Baekhyun was landing or at least leaving the position. “Kris! Tao! Byun!?”

“What’s going on?!” Chanyeol piped up, getting up from his position despite being in the middle of a very important mission. Sehun was talented enough of a gunman to cover him for a few minutes but it seemed so far that the police were always a bank behind them. It probably wouldn’t take long until they figured out they were doing this in a pattern so all hands had to be on deck by the time they got to the fourth bank. The spy was irritated, trying to keep the helicopter in the same position while he was still looking to see where the other one went.

“Xiumin, did they answer?”

“You can hear them, so you tell me!” The elder rolled his eyes at the arsonist, trying his hardest to keep his cool because everything was going perfectly before but this was now and something was going wrong. Chanyeol just stayed quiet, peeking out of the door to see if he could find the helicopter from a different angle. The atmosphere in the second helicopter was tense for a few moments, no one daring to speak as the loss of three members without warning would be too much for them. There was no way they could function with only nine people, just thinking about it felt absurd.

“Baekhyun, answer me pl-“

“Code names Virus!” The co-leader snarled at them from the ground team. It was only normal that they used secret names whenever they were on missions but it always felt wrong for him to call Baekhyun that name. The two of them had been on the run together for years, having to resort to code names didn’t seem right.

“I’m fine Yeol!” Another irritated voice called over the speaker. It was finally the voice he had been waiting for, the one of his best friend who totally wasn’t dead right now.

“Why does no one respect the rules!?” The leader announced, the other one in the first helicopter.

“What happened? Where are you!?” Sehun called into the mic, signaling Chanyeol to get to his position because the robbery team was nearing the final bank and they all had to pay close attention to what was happening. It looked like the police were closing in on it, giving Kyungsoo enough time to react but there was no was he would be able to hold the whole place down on his own. The gunmen in the helicopter started to fire, being low enough to the ground and using long range weapons so they could safely protect their other members.

“We had to land over at the parking garage, Luhan said he saw another group enter so we have to clear them out. Meet us there okay?” Yifan ordered, going to work as Baekhyun landed the helicopter on the top of the parking garage. It was going to be a squeeze because that many people weren’t supposed to be in a single helicopter but the second aerial group had to pick up the entire ground team and get them up to the meeting point.

 

It wasn’t as hard as expected, only having to shoot a few police officers before they backed off a little to call in for backup. They knew that gave them a few extra minutes of ceasefire which meant they had to get in and out in that window of time. Yixing had the final bag, springing out of the side door to meet up with the driver who managed to park a little closer. As soon as they met up with the helicopter, they all made a face when they realized they all had to cram into the one. Obviously, it wasn’t ideal but it was what had to be done to ensure a successful heist. So when everyone piled in, squished between other members, weapons, and bags of money, Minseok took off again and Chanyeol was suddenly relieved that he wasn’t the pilot this time around. The whole day he spent pouting that he didn’t get the job but this would be too much for him, having to pilot an overcapacity helicopter across town to land on the top of a parking garage. He would have been too paranoid since there was so many people inside.

 

By the time they landed, everyone was dying to get out. No one said a word the entire ride, too nervous of what was waiting for them at the meeting point. There was no word from the trio and in this field, no news is bad news instead of good. If everything was clear, they would have no doubt had said so but instead they received no word from them. Were they dead? There was no way they could be, Zitao was one of the most skilled hit men in all of China which meant he wouldn’t have gone down easily. On top of that, they were talking about their leader. He was strong, fearless, and smart. Having him die would basically call for the end of Exo altogether. Even Baekhyun was hard to kill, being the sneakiest and most cunning on the team made it nearly impossible to even know where he was let alone kill him.

 

When they landed and got out, the bags stayed on the helicopter. No one wanted to risk taking out the money until it was certain that the coast was one hundred percent clear. And clear it wasn’t. The ten men finally met up, gathering together in silence for a moment. It was obvious that there was no more threat or else the three of them wouldn’t have been sitting so casually in front of the first helicopter.

“So no trouble?” Luhan asked over the mic still, driving with Jongdae to meet up with them as well. There was no way they were going to fit in the helicopter anyway so it was good the two of them had a van that had been undetected the entire time. Even Jongin and Kyungsoo’s motorbike got compromised in between the third and fourth bank.

“No trouble.” Zitao confirmed, hearing a car zoom up the ramp. All the members turned to face the noise, catching a glimpse of the small van the lookout and hacker were driving up the ramp. They all smiled, being together after the heist without any casualties. Most groups would say it was too hard to have twelve members because there were too many of them to keep track of and fatalities were expected in that case. Yifan didn’t like to think like that, having faith in all the members to do their job well and be able to protect each other.

 

What no one expected was the gunshot. Wherever it came from, it seemed like nowhere. Everything happened so quickly, so abrubtly. At first all twelve of them stood happily on the top of a parking garage, far away from all the crime and the chaos because it was impossible for them to have been traced. All the police had been on the ground so being able to follow their helicopter across the entire town was slim to none. Also, if they had somehow found them, this wasn’t how they would deal with the situation at all. Whatever it was and whoever it was just changed the name of the game. None of them moved, only standing frozen in their places despite having a sniper or some sort of gunman spying on them. The man in front of them, the only victim of then shot, slumped to the ground immediately, showing no chance of being saved. No one dared speak. It was impossible to anyway. Watching their friend die like that right in front of them was something none of them were prepared for or even expected.

 

They had started the mission with twelve members, but were standing there now as eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very fitting the word count was 6666


	7. You Said Forever (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly who's misfortune is it?

2 Years Ago

“Come on! You seriously can’t chicken out now!” The boy taunted, pushing the brunette against the wall. Seriously, the situation for him felt like the worst thing he had ever been in. Jimin just wanted to go home, but more importantly wanted to go back in time. If he had just said no, not wanting to sit with the popular group of boys at lunch that one day then he would not have been in this position right now. He knew he should have listened to the signs leading up to this moment, but honestly all he wanted was to fit in.

After moving to Seoul, the school was a big thing to get used to. Where he was from, things were different. The town itself was much smaller which meant the schools were a lot more close-knit. In this new city, everything was huge. From the crowds on the streets to the large number of students crammed into a small cafeteria for lunch. Jimin already knew it was going to be a lot harder to fit in since there were so many preformed groups and he was a new kid. What he didn’t expect was being accepted so quickly. He should have known that it was too good to be true because he got himself into quite the sticky situation more than once.

There was one time, his friends had wanted him to steal something from a small store in the mall. It was the first thing he ever would have done that was breaking some kind of rule. In the past, he was pretty good at listening to people who were older and respecting them and their rules but the more he spent time with this group of friends the less he seemed to care. Maybe it was them, but maybe it was he who needed to be put on this path. Stealing that small bracelet from the store gave Jimin such a rush, wanting to do more but he was to scared to do so unless prompted once again by his friends.

It started off almost harmless, mostly just pulling pranks on other classmates or occasionally stealing some things but eventually it got dangerous. Whatever they were doing in the past apparently was not enough for the four boys. It was either that or they just wanted to push the younger boy to see what he was willing to do to remain friends with them. They knew that the boy was trying as hard as he could to fit in which was why he was such an easy target to be the one to take the fall if they were to ever get caught.

“I don’t think we should do this.” Jimin said quietly, almost like he didn’t want to say it loud enough to be heard. As much as he wanted to back out from this, he didn’t want to disappoint his friends. The four boys were all he had in this school, the others growing scared of him because he associated himself with such people.

“No one lives here, just light it on fire already!” One boy pushed, kicking the back of the younger boy’s leg to get him to get closer to the small shed. It was old, out in the middle of nowhere but he couldn’t help but feel paranoid that if he were to set the rotting wood on fire then he would get in trouble. Jimin had never even done anything even remotely this rebellious until now. He didn’t like to disobey anyone but it felt like he was stuck at this point.

“I will okay!?” The brunette snapped, fixing the hat on his head before taking the lighter from his best friend’s hand. “Here it goes.” Jimin swore he didn’t breathe until he saw the wood catch the flame but even then the whole thing felt way too surreal. Nothing happened apart from watching the entire barn get eaten by flames. It was pretty, enchanting the young boy as if it were begging him to do so much more.

That night was probably the most insignificant to the rest of the group but it sparked something in Jimin that he couldn’t ignore. He loved the chaos that ensued, the flames were a beautiful sight he had wanted to see again. There was destruction and he loved every second of it. After that night, he had evolved into a completely different person. The rules were only a mere suggestion now and were actually meant to be broken. Troublemaker was an understatement to what Jimin had become, getting arrested roughly four times before he even graduated high school. It was a miracle that he did, only finding solace in the one friend he had managed to make throughout it all.

Jungkook and Jimin were one in the same but not entirely. The younger boy was trouble before he even knew him. There were no influences, at least not on the other boy’s part. The two had met once behind the school building on the small pathway to the line of buses that carted all of the students home. The slightly taller boy was standing by the brick wall, holding a couple relatively large bills in his hand. It was obvious what he was doing but Jimin felt as if he needed to play dumb and attempt to amuse him.

“Excuse me, are you selling something?” The brunette asked, eyes wide to look more innocent as he tried to hide his sly smile from the other boy. Jungkook looked irritated, like he wanted to punch the older boy. His face was scrunched into a scowl, eyebrows knit so tightly that it looked like they would never soften and he was actually born with that face. “Oh I’m sorry, do I have to speak in code?” He giggled, holding his smaller hands up to the top of his head and wiggling his fingers to look like a moose with antlers.

“I don’t sell to underclassmen.” The taller boy snapped, slapping Jimin’s hands off his head to show that he wasn’t amused with him. He pouted for a moment before squinting his eyes and looking up at the boy.

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen. Why?” Jungkook narrowed his eyes, pocketing the pile of cash he had in his hands because he really didn’t trust this kid. Whoever he was, he didn’t look like good news especially since he looked at lot like the senior that everyone was afraid of. But that could not have possibly been him, he was way to young looking and short to be feared in any way.

“I’m Nineteen! You little punk!” The elder growled, puffing his cheeks out in frustration. He hated to be thought of as someone younger because to him, he didn’t look young at all. The actual younger boy looked shocked, face finally losing its icy stare.

“No way!” Jungkook was still in denial, not wanting to accept the fact that he had just insulted one of the toughest guys in the school. He wasn’t tough because he constantly beat people up but he had actually been arrested and spent short times in jail for the things that he had done and rumors tended to spread. People believed that the boy had a gang outside of the school and if you messed with him then you were as good as dead. The panic set in quickly, eyes widening as he looked down at the smaller boy. There was no way someone so small and innocent looking was actually part of an organized gang nor did he believe that this was the guy he had seen on the news after blowing up that car on the big hill.

The younger boy thought what he did was too much. Ever since he was twelve years old, he had taken up a habit to steal. It was easy, starting first when a lady had seen him crying in the store because he didn’t have enough money to buy himself a small cookie. He didn’t notice that she had paid for it for him but all he remembered was the woman handing him the dessert with a smile on her face and telling him that he could have it. The entire time, he believed that she had stolen it for him. Afterwards, with the belief that good things only come if they were stolen, he had collected quite the number of things without even having to pay. There were a few times when he got caught, often just shooed out of the store since he didn’t look like a violent person.

Jungkook had been homeless ever since he was fifteen. It wasn’t like he was forced to be but he didn’t necessarily run away from home either. His parents died a bit tragically, crashing into a car that wasn’t following the rules of the road but they died right then and there. It wasn’t like he was sitting there outside an operating room and hoping that somehow they would pull through. When it happened, he was crushed, completely lost on what to do next and how to keep going with his life. What came next was anger, wanting to hunt down the guy who was driving the other car and kill him. Murder wasn’t below him; he would have definitely done so if he didn’t find out that the guy who did it was part of a huge gang. It wasn’t like he had before, though he himself had been in his own share of near death experiences to not be phased as much by the thought of it. The guy wasn’t much older than him, only a few years but if he messed with him then he would have been killed for sure.

He didn’t want to die and the thought of dying just to right all the wrongs felt a little idiotic. Jungkook knew that going anywhere near the man meant sudden death and he didn’t really have the means to stalk the guy all the way to China just to kill him. There was still school to be completed and things to get done so the revenge just had to wait. At that point, he didn’t care whether or not his revenge was gotten by killing the guy in the car or just an important member of their gang. He vowed that one day he would find a way to do so as long as his life wasn’t at stake.

His uncle offered him a place to stay but Jungkook declined, leaving him on the streets for the most part of his high school career. It wasn’t hard to survive that way, already being pretty skilled at stealing things he needed which meant he didn’t have to beg that much for money to buy things like clothes and food. What he ate and wore was never the best, just the easiest to acquire. Things just got easier when he stumbled upon two upperclassmen selling drugs after school one day because working with them helped him get a lot more money so he could save up and try and live in an apartment.

There was always a spot where he slept, out of the way of the large city and busy sidewalks so no one from school would see him and realize that he had nowhere to live. The only ones who knew were the principal and his counsellor who both agreed to keep his secret if he stayed out of trouble. As far as they knew, he was the golden student. Anything he was told to do whether or not he had done it before it was always done perfectly. Many teachers and a few students were impressed by his skill and wanted to be like him. The others, however, were bitter and jealous that he was so favored by the faculty and didn’t take too kindly to the boy. None of them dared to touch him though, not wanting to upset any school officials.

When school finally ended for the day and he had sold everything he was required to sell, he would always walk down to where he needed to deliver the money instead of taking the bus with the rest of the students. The only people he really hung out with were the ones he sold with even though people would want to be his friend. No one would question him, why he didn’t get on the bus but people noticed.

Not even Jimin knew this huge secret. The two of them had become friends almost right away. After the smaller boy was able to rant about how his face and height didn’t make him any less tough and that he wasn’t younger, the two spent quite a good amount of time together. The two of them would often partner up, distracting people while the other stole items. They were the perfect pair, partners in crime, or whatever you wanted to call them. Each time, they would celebrate their large or small victory at the brunette’s house. The place had been somewhere Jungkook had found himself crashing more often then not which would always give the older boy questions but he decided not to ask.

There were things that just remained unspoken and neither of them seemed to have a problem with it. Jungkook was grateful that his friend hadn’t questioned him on the whereabouts of his parents and why they never seemed to worry if he spent an entire week in his home. Jimin knew that something seemed odd about the younger boy but he was too fascinated with him to ask him anything that might scare him off. He was the first friend he actually had fun with in a while, never pressuring him into doing things unless they were going to get equal the blame if they got caught.

One night, however, it was much different for Jungkook, making it one of the first nights in a long time that he had to sit out on the sidewalk to sleep. Obviously, his spot was out of the way but it was much too hot to wander all the way to the nearest park to rest comfortably on the benches. His best friend was away on a trip with his family and despite the older boy begging the two to let Jungkook come along, they had declined saying that it was much too expensive to fly another person to the states.

It felt weird not to sleep in the comfort of a bed even though he had been used to doing so many times before he even met the boy. Somehow he had gotten accustomed to Jimin’s bed, as the older boy always insisted they share since he would swear that the couch was way too uncomfortable to sleep on. Jungkook was really in no place to protest, having a roof over his head was pretty much a miracle. But now, curling up on a street corner in a place where he knew was a bad side of town, he knew he had to keep himself hidden enough not to be bothered. Anything valuable he had, he kept at Jimin’s house as he was certain it was locked up tight. He could have picked it, staying in his house when he was away but something about that felt like he was intruding. Of course Jimin didn’t offer, never having asked any questions like that so he was completely oblivious of his living conditions.

All Jungkook wanted was to spend one night on the street he was currently situated at until the morning where he could freely move in the daylight and hopefully cool air to some place safer and more comfortable. There was probably enough money saved up for him to check himself into a motel for the week Jimin was away and then he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone hurting him. That was much too good to be true.

Jungkook looked meekly up to the man who was approaching him, seeing the slight glint in his eye that seemed like he had something important to say. Sometimes people liked to talk to him, having to confess something or get something off their chest and had no one who would listen. The man looked young, probably only a few years older than him. Most of the time, elderly or middle aged men would be the ones to speak to him so this made him feel weird, almost panicked. He wanted so badly to call Jimin to talk to him, possibly for the last time because there was no telling what this guy could do to him.

“Hey.” The mystery man spoke softly, face softening so it didn’t look menacing at all. This guy was either not going to hurt him or was an excellent actor. Jungkook turned his head cautiously, raising his hand slowly to shake the hand he had offered him. For some reason, it felt safe to do so, feeling less of a sense of alarm after he had smiled and greeted him seemingly kindly.

“Hello?” Jungkook bowed politely at the man, knowing that there were some people that just had to be respected or they would be upset. There was no way he wanted to upset this possibly angry and violent stranger.

“Do you know Park Jimin?” The man raised a brow, crouching in front of him as he spoke quietly so no one else would hear. The closeness felt so much more intimate, like he had known this guy for a while and it was normal for him to lean in so closely. The young boy nodded slowly, regretting it right after he did so. What if this guy was dangerous? What if this was his friend’s gang from prison? What if they were hunting the boy down? So many questions ran through Jungkook’s mind in an instant, watching the man’s smile widen which only seemed to terrify him more. “Do you know where he is?”

“Why are you looking for him?!” Jungkook snapped, covering his mouth right after and hoping that his widened eyes were enough of an apology for raising his voice at the stranger. The blonde only laughed, shaking his head for a moment before he cleared his throat to speak again.

“We’ve seen him on the news, we really want him to join our gang.” The man started, speaking very bluntly and making sure to cut to the chase because Jungkook didn’t look like he wanted to wait for a long winded explanation, “The guy can even break himself out of jail…. he’s pretty good. Anyway, we saw you go over to his house a few times but right now it’s empty.”

“What makes you think he’ll want to join a gang….” Jungkook grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. If he followed this guy, he could get into more dangerous situations and he wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with him. This was like getting offered a full time job and he wasn’t sure that he was prepared to let his only friend go like that.

“One of our members have been in slight contact with him, he’s a little iffy about it too.” The stranger chuckled, “Oh, I’m Namjoon by the way.” He smiled, holding his hand out again for another shake.

“Namjoon hyung…. Alright.” Jungkook felt a lot less tense when he shook his hand for the second time since it was obvious that he didn’t have any plans to hurt him. “If he isn’t sure, you can’t go to his house and force him.”

“What if you go with him? Join Bangtan?” Namjoon shrugged, knowing that it was a little out of the ordinary for them to recruit someone so young but from what Seokjin had seen, the two were very skilled and being able to use them as a team on the field felt very beneficial. They already had good chemistry during jobs and nearly worked in sync.

“Me? Join a gang!?” Jungkook gasped, earning a growl and a hand on his mouth as Namjoon tried to get him to shut up.

“Yes, what do you say?” Jungkook thought for a moment, watching the blonde lean back, sitting on the sidewalk like he was already preparing to wait hours for the younger boy’s response. There was so much to take in but there was something about joining the group that seemed necessary. If he did, he could get back at that group who killed his parents. There was also the possibility that this was the very group since he never ended up getting a name.

“Alright.”

 

* * *

Present Day 

“I got good information.” Seokjin walked into the kitchen, setting down a large stack of papers on the table as the others were trying to eat. The food they were having was sub-par takeout that Hoseok and Yoongi had picked up but no one dared complain or they would only get scolded in return. The three youngest knew better by now not to say anything bad about their hyungs which was why they just went with it, eating as much as they could to avoid disappointing either of them.

“Hyung? What’s all of that?” Taehyung asked, trying to peek at the top couple of papers before his hand was slapped away by the eldest along with a glare. “Ow!!” The driver whined, rubbing the bright red spot on his hand as he retracted it from the stack.

“Let me tell you,” He started, sitting down at the head of the table as the others scoots closer to him, forgetting completely about their dinners. It was always the best to give the eldest all of their attention but also he had intrigued all of them by dramatically throwing the papers down like it was the most important thing. “I’ve been out researching Exo. Through the weeks I’ve managed to catch a lead on their next move so we might be able to get our own kind of petty revenge.”

“Petty!? Next time you get shot!” Yoongi spoke up, tossing his chopsticks at the younger boy across the table.

“Yah, hyung!?” Jimin pouted, picking the sticks of wood out of his lap and placing them nicely on the table like he had never even thrown them.

“They’re doing a heist!” Seokjin yelled, getting all of their attention again as they all stared up at him in disbelief. This was their chance to get back at the gang for humiliating them at the bank a month ago. It was really terrible, working so hard and only getting wounded in return was more than just a slap in the face. If there was a part in their plan that had a weak spot, they would no doubt use it to their advantage.

“How do their plans look?” Namjoon folded his arms over his chest. As the leader of Bangtan, he was actually one of the most responsible. If something sounded too dangerous then he wouldn’t allow the other members to do it. Occasionally, only the older men got to take part in a mission because of it’s stakes and the leader was highly protective over the three youngest.

“Mostly air tight.” The eldest started, earning a long sigh from the others, “But I think we can get a great advantage.”

“Like what? How?!” Jimin asked, eye’s wide as a grin appeared across his face. He wanted badly to get revenge for what the group had done to his hyung because he was one of the only ones who knew this wasn’t the first time he had been wronged by them. They were the ones who had taken down and destroyed the group Yoongi had been a part of so it was only obvious that he wanted to watch them fall. “Tell us!”

“From what I could find, they’re hitting a chain of banks which could call for disaster anyway because they’re at much too close of a vicinity of each other to be safe.” He started, rifling through the papers of information he had gathered, “The biggest weak point that will also ensure us safety is their end location. It’s away from all the chaos but I’ve managed to track it.” Seokjin put down a piece of paper, unfolding it to reveal a small map of the city. There were small marks on four street corners which were most likely the chain they were aiming for. Trying to hit places so close sounded stupid, nearly impossible but if anyone could do it, it was Exo. There was a reason they were number one and it was the same reason Bangtan wanted to take them down. “Only a few of us should go, my vote is on Jungkook and Jimin.”

“Hyung, why not me!?” Taehyung pouted, wanting to go on a mission with his two best friends. It was normal for the three of them to never be allowed to do missions together because they were known for getting side tracked way too easily if it were the three of them. The oldest only shook his head, not having to say why because it was the same reason every time one of them had asked why they weren’t included in the same group as the other two. Usually, the one who was left out of the group was Jimin which was frustrating because they had done so many jobs together before they were even in this group. Namjoon would always tell him that their skills didn’t fit together but Jimin was certain that wasn’t the real reason. Whatever that was, however, he had no idea.

“So Jiminnie and I get to do a mission together!?” Jungkook smiled, ignoring Taehyung for a moment because the thought of having the responsibility of getting revenge for the entire group. It had been so long since him and Jimin had done a mission together and honestly the two of them had been spending a lot less time together. Him and the other youngest were usually the duo to be stuck in their own world whenever they weren’t doing any jobs.

Seokjin nodded, picking up the map and sliding it closer to the two of them at the far end of the table. “You two can be stationed on top of the building across the street from the parking garage and they’ll be on the top level because they’ll be landing helicopters. If you have the chance, shoot one of them.”

“Why only one of them?” Hoseok asked, leaning in on the conversation even though he wasn’t the one who was doing the job. Yoongi had already left the table upon hearing that his services weren’t going to be needed in the mission but the hit man wanted to know.

“Think of it as chess. Each side had to have some kind of strategy and while taking them all out while they’re out in the open isn’t smart. Why didn’t their sniper shoot Jimin when they had the chance? This isn’t about strictly killing; this is a game.” Seokjin said, smile on his face to show he was proud of his own words. Namjoon nodded, looking over at the other members to see if they understood what he meant.

Jungkook was certain that if one of their members was shot, it would cause the same chaos as they felt with Yoongi during their last job. If he could somehow kill one of them members it would be a huge benefit to them since Bangtan was a little outnumbered. Twelve against seven wasn’t ideal since they were on the smaller side but they were certain they had the skill to take all of them down, one by one if they had to.

 

* * *

 

The day seemed calm, almost too much but Jungkook was itching to get this job done so they could go back to the house and celebrate. Even if nothing significant was achieved, he was still in the mood for living another day. Jimin came along as protection, only having a small handgun on his person in case they were found out. No one knew they were up there, at least they had gotten no sign that they were spotted. As far as they knew, they were completely hidden and waiting to see the helicopters over the horizon.

Once one finally came, something already felt off. Seokjin had told them that there was two, having to use more than one because twelve men could not fit in a single helicopter. When the one landed, only three of them filed out and then the helicopter looked completely empty. Jungkook was tempted already, spotting his target and preparing to shoot. Somewhere, the other nine members were either waiting or on their way but the youngest was getting impatient.

“Kookie, stop.” Jimin’s expression was serious, pulling Jungkook back into the reality as he lowered his gun that he had already begun to train on the helicopter in an attempt to try and blow it up. Honestly, he only really had one shot so if he missed the whole thing would be a failure. He was certain he wouldn’t though, but looking at the expression on his friend’s face made him a little anxious, not being used to seeing anything but a carefree and smiling face on the boy.

It wasn’t much later that the second helicopter landed, a bunch more coming out but it seemed like there were way too many. Jungkook squinted, trying to count from afar but had to resort to looking through his scope to get a closer look. Only ten at the moment were present but he was getting tempted again just to shoot at them. The thought of getting revenge on his hyung was growing, wanting to succeed and make everyone happy. Exo was like sitting ducks on top of that parking garage, just waiting for the danger to come to them. None of them were aware, believing that the hardest part was over already and they could finally celebrate.

When he saw a car driving up the levels of the garage, making its way to the top, Jungkook knew it was now or never. The final two members were arriving which meant he had to act quickly before they all went back into their respective vehicles and left. He didn’t think, not focusing on anyone in particular until he spotted a few he recognized. There were three he knew, others he had only read descriptions that his hyungs had put together through information they had gathered. There were a bunch of mug shots too but people usually looked much different from those for some reason.

The white haired man, the one that Jimin had complained about from the bank stood out to him a lot, knowing that he had known him from school. The boy was a few years older than him, only being in the school a year before he had even met Jimin. The two of them were friends, funny how they were currently enemies whether or not the thief knew so. Jungkook wasn’t above killing him just because they knew each other, actually it may have given him more of a reason. He knew what that guy was capable of, moving quickly and quietly and known for lying and cheating.

There was a tall man, looking very cocky and proud of himself. From what he gathered, he had to be one of the leaders. It was known that there were two but Seokjin had told him that the tallest one was the leader. As they were all standing, the brunette looked the tallest by far, but then again, there was a silver haired man who looked just as tall.

It was actually one of the shorter boys that stood out to him the most, standing between the two tallest probably made him look shorter than he really was. The man who had gotten out of the pilot’s seat of the first helicopter looked exactly like the sniper he had run into the night before. A month ago when it happened, he wasn’t aware that the man was even dangerous, carrying a large black backpack and a small laptop as he walked down the road. Sure, the two of them had run into each other and upon speaking to him, he sounded a little hostile but for the most part, completely harmless. Getting rid of their sniper seemed like a smart strategy but there seemed like there were way too many options. Jungkook felt biased towards the sniper, already aiming his gun in that direction.

As soon as he shot, he bit his lip and stood with his eyes trained on Jimin instead of the scene. He didn’t want to know whether or not he hit any of them. By the look on his friend’s face, he assumed that he did something right.

“Run!” Jimin spoke almost immediately, smile disappearing as he was suddenly filled with worry. He was paranoid that the two of them would get caught but it looked like the members had completely frozen.

“Jimin, how did I do?” He asked, already having his stuff gathered and moving quickly to catch up to the red head so they could get back to the van that was waiting for them below.

“That was a freaking head shot Kookie! I’ve never seen you shoot that thing before!” Jimin was beaming, obviously not being able to look close enough to see exactly who it was that he shot but by the way the body dropped, he knew that he definitely killed one of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now tell me who's dead


	8. But You Lied (EXO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people can't be saved as easily as others

“Hyung!” The boy yelled, eyes widening as he watched the body slump to the ground as soon as the bullet pierced his skull. If only they knew, if only any one of them saw this coming they would have dived in front of their members to protect him. That’s what they were there for, no member anywhere close to being insignificant and they all knew that. Losing any one of them would ultimately begin to tear them apart. Together they were one, making up the perfect group, like a machine and they were all small gears that worked together. Now with one of them missing, it felt nearly impossible for them to function at all.

The sniper didn’t even see it coming, only hearing the bullet whiz by his ear like it was aimed right at him. It wasn’t. At least if it was, then whoever shot it was terrible at aiming. That, however, was not the case seeing as the bullet connected to another member. Chanyeol was the first to see it happen, already facing his team member when he was shot. It was heartbreaking not just for the arsonist but for the other ten members as well. The whole time they worked on jobs, they had always worked together as a complete unit and nothing was supposed to tear them apart. In this case nothing was Bangtan and now the twelve of them would never be able to come together again.

Their plan, the original heist, went more or less perfectly, achieving something that no other gang had even tried before. The payout was enormous and the money alone was reason enough to celebrate. Baekhyun had even went and bought dozens of bottles of wine and champagne weeks before the heist had even begun. He was that confident that this was going to run flawlessly. But there was going to be nothing shared expect devastation and the feeling of loss the group had just begun to suffer. Coming home after this heist shifted immediately from a highly anticipated thing to completely dreadful.

Out of all of them, none of them seemed to move at first. The only thing that pulled them all out of their state of shock was that deep voice, yelling for his fallen hyung. That member meant so much to him, so much in fact that he looked up to him ever since he got into Exo. The two may not always get along, but he still respected him highly and would always give him praise. Watching the metal connect with that member’s head was the worst thing he had ever seen in his life, and even that was saying something. The whole thing at first looked so surreal, like it wasn’t actually happening in front of him but as his eyes shifted to follow the body down to the park asphalt, seeing the blood pooling beneath his head he knew it was nothing short of real. This was their reality now, having to move on and cope with a fallen member. For the four years they had functioned, even when they were split into two divisions, they had never seen a member die let alone in front of them. There sure were times when things came close, jumping out of windows, getting stabbed, being shot, and other things of that matter but nothing bad enough that a quick visit to a hospital couldn’t fix.

But this was different. There was no way any of them could even begin to get their hopes up because he was definitely dead. The taller boy even saw pieces of either his skull or brain splatter to the ground but paying attention to exactly what would have made him feel a lot sicker to his stomach than he already had been. They were all afraid to approach him but they knew danger could still be eminent so moving away from this area was probably best for them in order for the number of casualties to sadly stay at one. Chanyeol reached forward, clinging to the closest member to him because he was not going to cry. No matter what, he hated when they spilled but if they were to fall for anyone there was only a handful of people they would be fore. The dead member was one of them. The one he clung to, however, was another one, resting his arms around the smaller boy’s waist as he bent down slightly to put his head on his shoulders. This whole scene growing too much for him, he couldn’t look at all. Sehun and Jongdae proved to be the next most squeamish, looking away with their hands nervously covering their mouths but moving further away from the crowd. Neither of them wanted to be there as much as the rest but they wanted to pick up the pace, feeling bad about standing in this same situation just in case someone else got shot at. Whoever was shooting wasn’t an amateur, it was obvious he wasn’t and sticking around to see if he was still there wasn’t the most ideal thing in their eyes. Minseok was the most stoic, standing in front of the gunman and the lookout with his arms folded across his chest. He was hurt, not wanting this outcome in any kind of situation but there wasn’t anything they could do about it now. It was only obvious who it was so all they could really do now was get revenge. Beside him, Luhan was a complete mess. Not in the teary-eyed, shaking wreck kind of way but he had the same understanding as the eldest. This was definitely Bangtan but what drove him crazy was the fact that there were no found records of a sniper nor were any of them members trained in that line of skill. There was no way it was them but also there was no way it wasn’t. If there were no records, then there should have been no way their possible sniper would have even been a threat and here they were, taking down one of the strongest members in the biggest gang in South Korea. There were a few members who just refused to look away, Jongin and Junmyeon staring down at the body in disbelief as Yixing rushed down to try and see if there were any chances of saving or reviving him. He was the only one brave enough to approach the body, the others keeping their distance even though it was obvious they had to pick him up sooner or later so they could bury him properly. Leaving their fellow member up on that parking garage was disrespectful, no matter which one it was. Just like Minseok, Kyungsoo also didn’t show much emotion but also because he wasn’t as attached to the deceased member as others seemed to be. The two rarely ever worked closely nor did they spend time together. He could admit they were all friends but he had lost so many at this point that it stopped surprising him. Zitao on the other hand already had tears welling up, trickling down his pale cheeks but he just would not look away.

“Chanyeol, don’t touch me.” The sniper uttered quietly, trying to pull himself from the younger’s grasp but his hold was too tight, groaning softly to protest his desire for separation, “I said don’t touch me!” He demanded louder, pulling himself from his friend’s grasp, not even looking up to see the completely shocked and concerned face he was giving him. Baekhyun couldn’t bear to be there anymore, knowing that it was his fault this happened. He should have pushed Luhan to research information on the sniper more, he was the only one who truly believed this person existed but he just ignored it. If it was the boy he ran into during their invasion on Bangtan then it was his fault he didn’t take him out then. He looked like a small kid, it couldn’t have possible been too difficult to kill him at close range. The sniper was also skilled in close combat fighting, studying and practicing hapkido for years along with short range weapon training. He was really a force to be reckoned with but he used none of those skills to make this any better.

Yifan was their leader, the one who banded all of them together and guided them through countless jobs and missions. The whole thing seemed so unfair, why he out of all of them had to die. He was the strongest, the one who held them together but not it felt like everything was falling apart. It was because of him that a lot of them weren’t in prison because they had all been saved by him in some kind of way. If it weren’t for this group only a couple of them would have met and at this point it seemed crazy to think of what might have happened if they never did.

 

* * *

 

  5 Years Ago

 

“Hey!?” The man shouted, staring down at the boy on the asphalt. Sadly, he watched the whole thing happen. It was quite a site, nothing he ever wanted to see in a million years but now that he did it was something he had to live with. The whole thing was an accident, at least that’s what it looked like to Minseok but he was trying not to pay that much attention to it. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as an eye witness and had to tell his account to the police. What he wanted less than that was to attend court dates for this asshole so watching was not on the top of his list.

But he wasn’t horrible. Since he saw the thing happen anyway, watching the collision from the opposite street corner. Right when the three cars hit in the middle of the intersection, he knew it was going to get ugly. The passenger of the car moving east few right out of the windshield, face planting right on the road a couple feet in front of the now-totaled car. That’s what hurt the most, watching the man land on the hard surface made it completely obvious that there was no saving him. The driver was a different story, staying in her seat but by the way the car had collided with that side of the car he knew it wasn’t the best thing for her either. It was such a sight, seeing two cars hit the one with such intensity at two different angles. There was absolutely no hope for the couple inside which made Minseok visibly cringe when he saw it happen.

Now whatever the other two cars were doing was something that not even he knew. It wasn’t a race, it didn’t seem like it. If there was, many more cars would have sped by right when the light turned green but he was actually quite invested in that industry. Since he had been paid quite a lot on top of collecting money from his company, he would often use it to bet on the racers and attend little meetings to watch the entire race. He knew they rarely went through intersections for reasons much like this because the city was never really dull. Even if it was late at night, there would still be a good number of cars out which made it very dangerous to be racing. The man’s favorite racer, Taehyung, was the best in Japan but had recently traveled to Korea in search of new competition. It was amazing to see him race, how confidently he would take turns and overtake people without a second thought. To think about it now, his racing style seemed very reckless but it was effective.

But the man now lying on the road after hobbling out of his vehicle and collapsing, didn’t look too good. Actually, to Minseok it seemed like that man was running from something but whoever was chasing him seemed to have been way too severely injured to have survived. The only person who looked like they even had a chance was the man in front of him. There was no way he would have been able to stay out of jail after something like this whether or not he was actually running from something bad. There were still three dead people as a result of this accident and part of him wanted to help the man get out of this. Minseok had a feeling that whoever was chasing him was the real villain in this and if they hadn’t tried to cut him off at this intersection, none of this would have ever happened. That couple would have never been in that kind of danger and the injured man on the road would have been completely unscathed.

Instead he was bleeding pretty badly, something must have hurt him inside the car despite the fact that the front of his car had crushed pretty badly, there was no way he would have bled like that. He didn’t really have time to check, looking for something sharp because from the looks of it, he needed immediate medical attention.

The man on the road groaned, weakly reaching his hand out when he saw Minseok kneel down beside him. He tried saying something, coming out nearly inaudible but the older man knew what he had to do anyway. He had to get him to a hospital and by the sounds of the growing sirens, they were close. At this point, people had gathered to look at the scene but only for a moment before their shielded their eyes from the gruesome sight. Minseok was different, sliding the guy away from the vehicle enough for him to look over his injuries. Since the car he was driving was quite big, it protected him nicely from the overall impact, probably only causing him to his hit head a little. The car itself would have been worse off than he was if something didn’t pierce his side. Whatever it was, caused him to bleed profusely but when he slowly peeled his shirt out of the way, using it to dab away some of the blood to look at it. The wound looked like he was stabbed by a large knife, maybe even before he ever got into the car. There were so many questions he had at this point that he wanted to save him just so he could get answers. Minseok didn’t even know why he roped himself into this situation but there was no getting out now. Now, using the bloodied t shirt to apply pressure on the wound, he had to make a quick decision. Should he try and wait for the ambulance to come, take him away, and allow himself to be questioned by the police when he himself was already a wanted man? Or, on the other hand, should he somehow get this guy to his own car and take him to the hospital himself. The second option was definitely more difficult but it in no doubt seemed to be the best option. That way it was much less likely for him to also get arrested and would probably also save this guy’s ass. The only problem was that his car was parked over by the street corner he was once standing at which meant to had to carry him all the way over there without making his injuries worse. There was no way he could pull his car around, there was no way to get around the three-car accident so it was all or nothing.

“Alright asshole….I guess we’re doing this the hard way.” Minseok mumbled, picking the man up and walking quickly across the street. He obviously got a bunch of stares and gasps but no one wanted to look for too long since the man was covered in blood. That’s usually what turned people away, even though horror movies and high quality action films were all the rage. The real thing always seemed to get people much too shaken up to pay much attention to. To everyone, he probably just looked like a friend who was worried about the other boy like they had been close. As far as everyone was concerned that’s exactly what they were. In actuality, it didn’t take too long to get him out of there though narrowly avoiding the emergency vehicles. Minseok was so tempted to stick around and see what unfolded next but he sped out of there for a reason.

Minseok was a wanted man already. At least that’s what he was brought to believe. For the last three years he had worked as a CFO for one of the most well known hotel chains in the country. Being in that position made it really easy to borrow some money and sometimes pay back. It all depended how lucky he got with his bets but it wasn’t like it was enough to be noticeable. A few days ago, however, he had gotten a letter from someone below him that they knew about his secret gambling of the company’s money and that he was going to be exposed. Maybe he let the paranoia sink in too quickly but he was not going to go to jail for something like that. He knew for a fact he wasn’t the only crooked employee so it just didn’t seem fair if he was the only one to suffer the consequences. But he wasn’t a snitch either, so it was the best idea to stay away from the police.

Quickly as he got the injured man in his car, he knew he couldn’t be alone in this. Despite having quite a number of connections in the racing community, he knew for a fact that he definitely could not trust a single one of them. All those men cared about was money and though he was a lot like them, he knew that they wouldn’t be any help at all. Other than them, he really only knew two other people who were in similar situations as he was and that would consider helping him. Sitting in the car himself, he heard the quiet groaning of the brunette, and it felt more reassuring than anything else because the last thing that he wanted to have on his hands was a dead guy.

As he started the car, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number of his fellow coworker Kim Junmyeon. That guy had bounced around different jobs for years but once he secured one for the hotel, he pretty much stuck. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be there but he developed his own side business that basically required his employment there. The younger man was a valet for their most popular location just outside of Seoul. It was the biggest one in the chain and attracted millions of tourists a year and rich ones at that. A few months after working there, Minseok had come across what he had been doing by accident. His coworker would rent out cars that were left in the garages for high prices to idols, actors, and athletes who didn’t have the money yet to buy such fancy vehicles but wanted to show off as much as they could.  The business was good, it was working nicely until a visiting basketball player rented and totaled a car worth half a million dollars. Obviously, the man didn’t mean for that to happen but he needed to find a way to replace it exactly but it would have cost a fortune to do so, That’s where Minseok came in.

It was weird to ask your CFO for help with illegal matters but he had heard rumors that he was into his own side business so asking the older man for help didn’t seem like that big of a stretch. Minseok obviously wired him the funds to get the damn thing fixed before the owners needed to use it. Luckily they preferred to walk most of the time so they didn’t need it back until they checked out. Watching them get into the vehicle and drive away was probably the most stressful moment Junmyeon had ever been in. But after that incident, the three of them felt like they were a team. Though Yifan was the one who ultimately made the mistake of crashing the car so stupidly into the side of a concrete building, they all went through that emergency together. After that, Junmyeon and Minseok would be more or less a team. He would steal less from the hotel to stay under the radar, using money from Junmyeon’s rentals to place bets on the cars and when the car won, the two of them would split the profits. Yifan was also a big help, referring their business to any other athlete or famous person he knew. That alone helped their work and their profits skyrocketed.

The three of them rarely did anything alone at this point which made this a lot more stressful. Minseok did not want to be the only one in this, hoping that at least one of them would pick up. First, he tried Yifan which seemed stupid after the fact because he was aware he had a couple of important games coming up so their practice was probably more intense and he couldn’t get away most likely. The call went to voicemail after it’s typical number of rings so he opted to try and call Junmyeon. That moment he swore he prayed that the younger man would pick up.

“Minseok? Why are you calling right now?” Junmyeon sounded a little flustered on the phone, probably because he rarely ever called them unless they had scheduled over email to speak on the phone to discuss matters that could not be kept on written files. This was on a whim, nothing expected which probably through the valet through a loop.

“I kind of need your help.” His voice was a little meek, not wanting to admit that he took the liberty to try and save some random guy’s life just to avoid jail time and to keep the guy from getting in anymore trouble that he was already in.

“With what? Where are you?”

“Just meet me at the hospital okay? I have to go.” Minseok hung up before Junmyeon could question him further. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the eldest to be so demanding but this situation made him much more so. He was starting to regret even approaching it. Why did he just look away like everyone else? There was no way he felt sympathy was there? Whatever the reason was he already dug himself way deeper than he had even wanted to and there was no way out of the hole at this point. All he could do now was drive the injured man to the hospital as fast and inconspicuously as he could and hope for the best. There was no telling whether or not he would even survive that long because he could have been bleeding for a long time. Whoever was chasing him had most likely been the ones to have stabbed him which was before the chase. He was weak, not paying attention, and had just happened to make things a hundred times worse not just on himself but a good number of people. It was a good thing the one chasing him seemed to have died in the accident but that still didn’t justify the other lives that were lost. For some reason, he had a feeling that this man would feel remorse about it when he woke up but he was just a stranger. Maybe he was the actual bad guy in this case and he was just helping free some criminal. Oh god he hoped that wasn’t the case. Minseok may have been crooked but there was no way he would have ever been for helping someone who were a danger to everyone around them.

The hospital was shockingly quiet, which was odd because it was a very populated city and he had always assumed this place would be bursting with patients and there would be no way to get him to a doctor in time. For a big hospital the whole thing seemed casual. Minseok walked in and asked if someone could help get the man out of the car because he was a little hesitant to try and pick him up again. They only thing they asked was his name which was something he tried to get out of him earlier but he was unconscious and didn’t show signs of waking up soon. So he went back out, this time being followed by the two paramedics with a stretcher. When he got back to the car, he opened the door to the backseat and attempted to carefully take the wallet out of the man’s pocket. Just in case he did it privately, holding it away from any of the others just in case some dark secrets were hidden there. Instead the only thing he saw in it were a lot of large bills and a slightly crumpled picture. It was a mugshot but whoever it was wasn’t anyone he recognized at first glance. The man looked smug, like he knew he could escape the confines of the prison no problem. As he dug around more, he found another picture. This one was of two people, looking like they were very close but one of them was the same guy from the original photo. The other however was popular for a little on television, being a part of a singing competition and doing quite well. Minseok didn’t remember ever watching it to the end but he was almost certain he had seen news that he had won. What was he doing with the guy who had been arrested? And what were these two guys’ photos doing in his wallet? Once he finally found an ID, it still didn’t solve anything but at least he had a name now.

“Kim Jongdae…” He said quietly, staring down at the plastic card in confusion before showing it to the doctors so they knew a little bit about him for the records before the even admitted. “Will he be okay?” Minseok found himself asking, only receiving a nod from one of the paramedics. That was enough to make him feel better, not really knowing why he was so jittery about a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for further chapters I guess?? Some of the ships listed are going to be more romantic than platonic but not all of them.


	9. Some Things Break (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can't really celebrate forever, can you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up taking/being longer because I got wrapped up in Jikook so I'm sorry

“Drink up Jiminnie!” The younger man beamed, already tossing back his own drink. After what had happened, the whole thing went down just hours ago but Jungkook was more than ready to celebrate. The duo contacted the others, letting them know they were going to be out for a while so they would not worry when they did not return right after the mission was completed. Bangtan was always big on celebrating after a huge success so it was only normal that they did something like this.

“Kookie! Kookie! Slow down a little!” Jimin protested, holding his hand out to grab his best friend’s glass but the drink inside was already far gone, earning a loud chuckle from the youngest.

“Why slow down?” He laughed, picking up the fresh and full glass now in his hands and taking a small sip, “We’re celebrating!”

“Yeah, this is a celebration but I don’t want you to get so drunk I have to carry you home.” Jimin shook his head, giggling at the thought of Jungkook being drunk. Only once did he really have to deal with him in that state but even then it was more than enough. The younger boy had begged constantly before he turned nineteen, and even tried to sneak some but Namjoon and Yoongi would always catch him and scold him for trying to drink before he was old enough.

 

The only time was his birthday last year, as the young boy was excited enough to finally hit the legal age. The rest of the members, as they would normally watch over him like they were all his mothers, casually let him live a little as they all got a little too drunk for their own good. Jimin, on the other hand, was very casual about drinking whenever he was around Jungkook, wanting to make sure that nothing bad happened his his younger friend. The two of them had basically been living together for years, it only seemed normal for him to do it that way.

 

“Hyung, when was the last time you even got drunk?” Jungkook asked, pushing the drink that was in his hand towards the older boy who sat a little impatiently at the end of the bar, leaning back on the tall chair as his eyes were trained on his friend like he was counting how many drinks he already had. In his opinion, the red head was a little too protective over him, sometimes even more than Namjoon which was saying something. The leader was like his new father, being the one who actually got him totally off the streets and away from his previous activities involving drugs and petty theft. Jimin had always looked down upon it but he would occasionally join in, making the younger boy feel like his protests didn’t mean much.

“You never call me hyung.” Jimin started, staring down at the drink getting shoved into his grasp, holding onto it but refusing to pick it up off the bar. Carefully, he ran his thumb down the side of the glass, watching the droplets of water slide off the outside and leave a ring of water by the base.

“Why won’t you answer the question?” Jungkook’s tone of voice got much more serious, leaning forward on the bar onto his elbows, resting his head on one of his hands as he faced Jimin.

“I just don’t remember.” The older man said quietly, finally picking the glass up and taking a large sip of it. The taste was amazing, tempting him to finish the whole thing in seconds but he knew that if both of them got drunk it would be much too dangerous. He knew how he was when he drank too much and it was much too similar to how hid friend acted. None of the other members were around to make sure they got home alright and Jimin was always much too paranoid for his own good.

“I have an idea!” Jungkook teased, poking one of Jimin’s cheeks when he puffed them out as he pouted. The redhead looked over at the younger boy’s playful smile and felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. There was something off about the way he was looking at him, like he had some devious plan up his sleeve. To make matters worse, the brunette poked his tongue out and wobbled his head back and forth, pushing Jimin over the edge.

“Tell me already!” He growled, drinking half the drink in frustration, raising an arm to wipe his mouth on his sleeve. The anticipation was really getting to the smaller man but teasing was just one of Jungkook’s many charms.

“Oh my god, do that again first!” Jungkook laughed at the growl, always being fond of it whenever one escaped his best friend’s lips. It was so small yet seemingly aggressive, the boy just could not get enough of it. Maybe to others, the noise would come off as menacing, but seeing the face of the person who made the noise made all the potential fear disappear completely. To Jungkook, Jimin was the least scary person in Bangtan. There were times, everyone had their moments when they truly had it in them to look terrifying but maybe it was because he was so close to the man that he just could not bring himself to fear him. Even Taehyung had more moments than Jimin. That face of his would always be smiling and joking but once they got on the field, it would be replaced by a serious expression, narrowed eyes and lips pressed into a thin line as he went about doing his job.

“Do what?” Jimin finally asked, finishing the drink in front of him before it was promptly replaced by a new, full glass. The older man watched carefully as the full drink was set down, considering drinking it but he already knew he had enough. Each of them were at least three drinks in and if he had a fourth, there would be no telling what could happen.

“That growl.”

“I can’t,” Jimin shook his head, confusion and annoyance put aside for a moment as he giggled, “I can’t just do it voluntarily. I never mean to do it.” He shook his head once more, but still attempted to recreate the noise consciously but they all came out too forced, much unlike the one he had let out earlier. The failed attempts to match the original growl only threw Jungkook into a bigger fit of laughter, thoughtlessly putting a hand on the older man’s knee as he watched him take a small, cautious sip of his drink.

“Okay, okay I’ll just say it!” Jungkook tried to stop laughing but it was difficult to do as Jimin gawked at the way he gently touched his leg without even thinking. “I don’t want to get drunk tonight hyung. You are.”

“What!? Me!?” Jimin’s mouth seemed to just stay open, not even getting a chance to recover from the way the thief was touching him. It seemed so odd, why would he be offering this? It had only been about a year or so that he had the opportunity to do this yet he was passing up on it just so he could take care of Jimin. Just the thought of it seemed backwards, having the younger friend take care of the older. In this country, it was never that way, making the redhead that much more shocked that he would have even offered that.

Last time he got drunk, Yoongi made sure to only drink one full bottle just to look after Jimin. The older man was never usually the one to drink too much anyway but he had seen the gunman get drunk before. He knew that he was one of the younger members which meant that he was expected to be one of the ones who drank too much like Taehyung. The driver would almost never pass up an opportunity because he was basically built like steel. Whenever he would drink too much, he would suddenly get wild, which granted wasn’t too different from his normal self. Everyone always had a lot of fun around him until he started clinging to people. Jimin was like that too hen he got drunk, suddenly getting very cuddly and needy at times towards people. The thing that was different about Taehyung was what happened in the morning. Expectedly, once someone drinks too much the night before, the morning after is usually filled with huge headaches, sometimes upset stomachs and possibly missing memories. Taehyung had none of that. In fact, he would even go as far as laughing at something one of the other members had done, watching them wave their hands and tell him that it never happened and that he was too drunk to remember. He was one to really see all. The driver knew everything, maybe even more than when he was sober. Jimin had concluded that the boy wasn’t fully human just because of that.

“Jiminnie, you always let me let loose and go crazy,” Jungkook stated, pushing his own glass over next to the one Jimin had barely touched in fear of drinking too much, “plus I’m curious.” The younger male shrugged. Jimin took a deep breath, thinking it over for a moment. He still felt the ghost of the thief’s hand on his knee, wishing it was still there but it had long since been removed making him inwardly pout at the loss of contact. Maybe it was because he had already had a little more than he said he was going to, already feeling like he required his best friend’s gentle touch. Before he could say anything in protest, his head was already nodding which only made Jungkook smile wider. He had never once seen his hyung get drunk in front of him before. The only times when he did, he too was drunk and didn’t get to pay that much attention. Jimin was always the one to drink less if he was drinking more because the younger boy was very bad at directions when he was drunk.

One time, Jungkook recalled being so drunk that he wandered across town and managed to call Jimin asking for money because he was a dollar short at a twenty-four hour carry out chicken place. Everyone would always tease him about that time because he had taken the longest route to get there and when his hyung asked him how he got here, he only shrugged. It actually took them a while to find out exactly where he was as well, not getting a straight answer out of the youngest, leading Seokjin and Namjoon to call up all the chicken places in town until they Jimin managed to decipher the text he had gotten from the distressed maknae.

So one drink after another, Jimin started to feel a lot more loose and less paranoid which was something he had been itching to do for a while. He wasn’t one who needed alcohol just for that feeling but these couple weeks leading up to Exo’s heist made him uneasy and doing the deed only seemed to make it worse. He had no idea what was in store for them now. The whole situation could play out one of two ways. One, the one they were all hoping for, would be that Exo would become a lot less powerful after losing a strong member which meant they could use this as an opportunity to pick them off one by one easily. The other way, the one they were trying to avoid, was that Exo could absolutely come back stronger. Seokjin was right, if they had gone out and tried to take out more than one at that given time, they would most likely strike back with all they had. What could you really do to a team that had been given nothing else to lose? Just thinking about it made Jimin panic. There was really no telling what would happen next, especially after they had made a very bold move. Both of them weren’t safe, none of them were. This whole time, they all kept Jungkook under protection, a shield if you will. The six of them put extra precautions when referring to him in documented information, making him absolutely unknown to other groups. Now that this happened, they could no longer cover up for him. Jimin was especially worried about his best friend, feeling a little more helpless now that they couldn’t protect the young man like they had been in the past.

But the more he drank, the more those worries faded for the moment. Jimin giggled, forgetting how many drinks he already consumed but it wasn’t like it mattered anymore anyway. At this point, everything felt so light an airy, the redhead had climbed off the too high bar stool and pulled the thief onto the small dance floor, twirling him around. Jungkook only laughed, going along with his hyung because this was a lot better than he had imagined. He expected the older man to just be a little happier and a bit less on edge but the giddy smile on Jimin’s face only made the thief happier.

“Come on Kookie!” Jimin laughed so hard he squeaked, running a hand through his red hair as they left the bar after paying their tab. It was a weird sight to see, the older hanging on Jungkook like he was the hyung, arms clung around his waist as the younger boy hailed a cab. The night was still young apparently for some people in this city but it was probably best to get the arsonist home as fast as he could. There was no way he regretted getting his hyung drunk, but actually he never expected him to accept the offer. The thief was more than thankful that he did, pulling Jimin into the cab after him.

Jimin was full of giggles, smiling never leaving his face after the eighth drink. The arsonist got into the cab, more like stumbled and fell in, landing on top of Jungkook. The younger man’s eyes widened, shaking his head as he told the driver where to go as he reached around the drunk hyung to close the cab door that had been left open. The two of them would have to walk the rest of the way home, not being allowed to publically disclose the exact location of their house to anyone just in case. There had been breaches before with other groups. The would unknowingly give the address to an undercover member of a rival group and the next thing they knew they would be ambushed. As far as they knew, no one had the slightest clue where their base was located and they were planning on keeping it that way.

“Kookie are we going home?” Jimin whispered, arm slung loosely around Jungkook’s waist as he leaned tiredly on his chest. The two of them had been this close before but for some reason it felt different to the thief. Maybe it was because his hyung was drunk and experiencing him like this was new but he just could not shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He actually wasn’t quite sure it was uneasiness that he was feeling. Was it anticipation? What would he even be anticipating? Jungkook bit his lip, watching the scenery go by outside as they drove but something was pulling his attention back to the drunk man basically on his lap. He was laughing again, rubbing small circles on his forearm like it was his job to do so. The small patch of skin where Jimin moved his fingers across tingled like it had been craving his touch, pulling Jungkook’s gaze away from the setting sun and towards Jimin.

“Want to know why you’re a thief?” Jimin asked, looking up innocently before scooting himself up the back of the seat, sitting up so he was no longer leaning on the younger boy. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, panicking a little inside as he brought this up because they weren’t supposed to be talking about things like this around other people. He surely didn’t know what to expect when Jimin was drunk so he was beginning to regret believing that he could handle him like this as well.

“Not now, hyung.” Jungkook said through his teeth, trying to get him to shut up, hoping that his serious tone was enough.

“No really, want to know why?” Jimin was oblivious, eyes turning into thin crescents for a moment before he inched his face closer to Jungkook, “Just ask me why.”

“Why, hyung.” Jungkook rolled his eyes, nodding his head to play along with what his hyung was saying so that maybe the faster he said what he had to say, the faster he would be quiet.

“Because you’ve stolen my heart.” Jungkook raised a brow, expecting something totally dumb but this was downright cheesy. After the moment of initial shock, he started to respond, trying to tell him not to be so lame in public but before a single word could escape his lips, another pair connected with his.

Jimin’s lips were soft, much more so than he had expected but then again he couldn’t recall a time where he thought so hard about what they would feel like. As surprising as the action was, Jungkook found himself kissing back sweetly, tilting his head at a better angle just to make things easier as Jimin hummed against his lips. As soon as the arsonist reached his hands up to cup Jungkook’s cheeks, the car screeched to a halt, driver turning around and clearing his throat loudly to tell them that they were where they needed to go. As soon as Jungkook paid, the two of them got out of the car and began to walk in the direction of the house. Neither of them mentioned the kiss after it ended but in a way, Jungkook was starting to feel like Jimin wasn’t the only one who was drunk. The feeling of that kiss made him feel weird, possibly even a little woozy as they walked together, leaning against each other as they walked in the darkness.  

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, everything was more or less peaceful. There were no further threats from Exo or any other group and Bangtan was starting to believe that they had succeeded in taking down the biggest group in the country even if it was temporarily. They were dormant, exactly what they wanted them to be. Now they could build themselves up a lot more so they could completely take them down. This was the first time in four years that this group had shown weakness so it felt like a miracle. No one spoke of that day either. Once the duo confirmed that one of them had been killed, Namjoon kept tabs until they figured out exactly which one it was. He was surprised and a little impressed that it turned out be their leader.

As much as Jungkook wanted to be proud he surely did not. There was something about doing that that made him uneasy. This feeling didn’t come until a few days later, guilt beginning to eat away at him until he thought about his parents. One of those Exo members killed his parents in a car accident years ago and though revenge was never really the best way to go, he wanted it. He didn’t care even if that one guy didn’t mean to get into that car accident, it happened and the deed was done. He wasn’t at the scene but he was told that the man who was driving one of the cars disappeared from the scene before any of the emergency crews even made it to the wreck. The whole thing was suspicious and he wished he had more answers. At this point the entire group was his enemy for allowing him to get away with something like this.

Nonetheless, he still wished he didn’t have to kill. Whenever he was put in the position to, he never hesitated but the guilt would always come afterwards. At this point, the only one he really had to confide in was the leader, knowing that the only other person who would really understand was Jimin and he had been smartly avoiding him ever since the cab ride on that same day.

* * *

 

“What are you doing?!” Seokjin gasped, pulling the large knife from Namjoon’s hand and shoving him away from the cutting board with the other hand, “Who taught you to cut onions like this?” He said, mostly to himself but it was loud enough for the leader to hear.

“That’s not right?” The hacker asked, peeking over the older man’s shoulder to study how it was actually done. Seokjin only scoffed, flipping the onion over so the flat part was facing down and started to chop it up expertly. There seemed like there was so much to learn when it came to cooking but whenever he tried, he always messed it up. The other members would always tell Namjoon that he broke everything. Even the first night he met Yoongi, his car didn’t even start properly. The nickname obviously stuck despite how hard he tried to be careful and try hard enough to make sure that everything went smoothly. Most of the time it did, but there were always those few times when some mishap would occur and no doubt it would be because of him. They were never anything particularly dangerous, given them all a reason to laugh even if it was in the middle of something important.

“I swear you are going to cut a finger off one day if you aren’t careful.” Seokjin chuckled to himself, nudging the leader out of the way as he carried the onions over to the stove where he already had begun preparing food. It wasn’t everyday that the eldest cooked for them even though it would always be one of the best things they had eaten for the week. Namjoon simply moved, shaking his head as he watched the way he made his way around the kitchen expertly, putting the onions into the pan with the rest of the food as he seasoned it some more. Everyone in Bangtan would agree hands down that Seokjin was literally perfection on legs including Seokjin himself. No one had ever thought of themselves as highly as the messenger did but he was probably the only one in a place to even do so anyway.

 

In the living room was a different story. Unlike the two in the kitchen, Yoongi was ready to just fall asleep. The day he had wasn’t particularly hectic or stress inducing, but nonetheless he felt the need to take a small catnap before dinner. Everyone was busy doing other things, leaving him alone in the living room to get some shut eye that only he would protest was much needed. He was thankful to be much better than he was after he got shot, being healed for the most part. The whole situation made him feel lucky, the shot wasn’t as bad as it could have been and he didn’t need to suffer any longer about it. The rest of the group made a bigger deal about it than he did.

After the initial shot, waking up at the house the pain started to numb which was never really a good thing but Seokjin was already working on it and the bleeding had long since slowed after Namjoon had wrapped it in the van. Yoongi knew he was lucky to have such caring members or else who knows what would have happened. He was certain that it would not have killed him, even he was too smart to let that happen. The bullet missed anything vital and though it hurt a hell of a lot more than the time he got stabbed, he knew that he could easily recover from this. It took a lot of work to actually kill Min Yoongi and at this point he figured that everyone was aware of that. The gunman had figuratively taken plenty of shots on the field to know what he could and could not withstand but he knew it was only a matter of time until something came at him that he was not able to control.

 

The only thing that ruined the silence was the quiet giggles from the other end of the couch. Jungkook and Taehyung were crouched behind it, peeking over the armrest to get a good view of their hyung as he slept soundly on the armchair just feet away from the couch. Either way, they were anything but stealthy as they crept across the floor in crouched positions, inching closer to the small chair. Yoongi was soundly asleep, legs up on the thin, cream colored armrest while the rest of his body was curled comfortably against the cushions.

“Shh!” Taehyung turned to Jungkook with a finger in front of his lips, almost spitting on the thief’s face by accident when he did so after they heard an especially loud creak. Jungkook only giggled, nudging the boy in front of him to keep going until they approached the chair with the utmost caution. The two of them peeked again over the opposite armrest, the one closest to his face as they both took a deep breath, preparing themselves to yell as loud as they could to wake him up.

“What’s that smell?” Yoongi perked up immediately, dramatically sniffing again until he realized the proximity of the two younger members towards him, “What are you doing?” His eyes narrowed only for a brief moment before he refocused on the weird smell that was spreadin through the house.

“Hyung?” Taehyung stood, grasping Jungkook’s hand worriedly as the gunman was suddenly totally alert like he hadn’t been sleeping just seconds ago. “What are you talking about?” He prompted, wondering what he was talking about before he too smelled what he believed to be the same thing. When he looked over at the thief he knew that he smelled it too.

“Something is burning.” Yoongi said thoughtlessly, already making a beeline for the source.

“Namjoon.”

“Jimin.” Taehyung and Jungkook accused at the same time, heading into the kitchen together because their leader seemed like the more plausible answer. The two of them were cooking and possibly Seokjin looked away for a moment. It didn’t take a lot for Namjoon to screw up cooking and set something on fire, so it only seemed like the reason.

Yoongi knew better than the two younger members when it came to things like this. He knew that if something like that had happened in the kitchen, there would most likely be a scream or a yell from the leader that would indicate that he did something stupid by accident and set something on fire. The elder knew a lot more about Jimin and how he handled bad situations like this. If he accidentally did something he wasn’t supposed to, he would quietly try and cover it up so he would not get scolded for it. Since the smell came without a warning or an indicator, he only assumed that the arsonist had done something he was not supposed to do.

When he walked into his bedroom, he was surprised to see the sight in front of him. Jimin was situated neatly on the floor across from Hoseok with a chessboard in between them. The two of them were staring down at it, deep in thought like they were in the middle of a serious game. Yoongi swallowed, stepping into the room and watched the two move their pieces back and forth for a few moments like he was trying to figure out if they had been doing this the whole time or if they quickly set it up to cover up their little mistake. The longer he stood there, the more he smelled the smoke which meant that it was elsewhere. Hoseok smiled for a moment, staring at the way his pieces were set up, knowing that he was mere moves away from utterly destroying Jimin but as soon as he too smelled the smoke, his face drooped into something much more concerned.

“What is that?” His serious look was what Jimin noticed first, and soon after the smell as he panned around the room like he was going to find the answer right in front of him. When his gaze caught Yoongi standing in the doorway, he stared at him like he was looking for answers.

“Hyung, did Namjoon burn something?” Jimin asked innocently, causing Yoongi to panic a little more. What the two didn’t realize was that the kitchen was already being checked by the two maknae’s and since there had been no word from there yet, he could safely assume that it was something else completely. That fact scared him a little, knowing that something around them was burning but no one knew what it was. The two quickly got up, walking passed Yoongi to head towards the living room.

“Let’s check the garage.” Hoseok offered, knowing that something could easily have spilled in there that was flammable. Yoongi only nodded and decided to go in the opposite direction to find the others. If Namjoon hadn’t found out yet, he should go tell him that something was wrong. In case it was something worse, they needed to know whether or not they had to evacuate.

As soon as Yoongi disappeared down the hall, Jimin sent a worried glance towards Hoseok as the two of them made their way to the garage. There was something about going there that made him feel uneasy, like he knew what they were going to find once they got there. It could have been anything, if they found the source of the fire that was only the source of their problems. Who knows what could be inside it or where it could spread. They knew that it was a bad idea to call any kind of emergency crew to the scene so they would have to put it out themselves.

They could tell the garage was on fire before they could even see it. As they got closer to the door connecting it to the rest of the house, the heat was already seemingly unbearable. At least to Hoseok it was. Jimin on the other hand had been in multiple fires so he was pretty much the fire expert. The two of them slowed once they realized what was going on, turning to each other like they boy wanted to say something important. Before either of them could say something, they both heard a faint laugh from the other side of the door. There was a loud crash and a few curses but it was enough to make it obvious that someone was in there and someone had set the fire on purpose.

“Get everyone out. I can handle it.” Jimin was already pushing Hoseok in the other direction down the hall, confident that he could handle the person and the fire on his own. If it were anyone, Jimin would be able to do this job the best which was why Hoseok let him go so easily. He was confident that he could handle it but he already made it a point to come back for him once he helped everyone get themselves and anything important out before it was too late.

As soon as the door opened, he was assaulted by the heat. Jimin already felt sweat running down the back of his neck but he knew that he would not run out of oxygen as fast as he originally thought. The garage door was open, revealing a small square of natural moonlight through the flames. They were controlled for the most part, not being too much to overwhelm everything and engulf the entire house which meant that someone who really knew what they were doing created this. As Jimin turned, he spotted a figure move through the flames confidently and he knew right away. The height alone of the figure should have given it away, but the way he was closing in on him confirmed it.

“Park.” The tall man said bitterly, smiling like he was proud he set this fire. Jimin took a deep breath, feeling only slightly lightheaded as they were pretty deep in the garage, further away from the source of oxygen then he would have preferred.

“Virus.” Jimin responded, eyes narrowing at the man. The two of them were sworn enemies, always seemingly at each other’s throats if they were in the same place at the same time. On one hand, Jimin was frustrated that Virus had to control anything and everything if he was present in the building. They had always tried to indirectly get each other killed, neither of them really having the guts to actually go for each other’s throats but also they never met like this before. It was always at a far, never face to face like they were now.

Virus wasted no time, looking like he had anger in his eyes but that could just be how they looked as they were surrounded in flames. Somehow the man still looked perfect, dressed nicely in a suit with his hair parted nicely. It was weird seeing him without his signature silver hair but he didn’t give a damn whether it was the same color or black, all Jimin wanted to do was kick his ass.

Before he could even do anything, Virus landed a punch, hitting Jimin square in the jaw. The redhead stumbled back away from the blow, growling to himself as he too raised a fist to get him back. The spot throbbed relentlessly, this guy really had an arm on him. He knew he couldn’t let one punch get to him, especially not against his rival. Jimin swung his fist, watching Virus maneuver out of the way right in the nick of time, spinning around and landing another punch. At this point he was angrier than hurt, feeling the flames beginning to fuel him even more, he opted to use his feet instead. With a loud grunt, Jimin flicked his foot up enough to catch the back of the taller man’s knees, forcing his legs to give out on him.

There was absolutely shock on the other man’s face as he landed on the ground, suit jacket catching a flame and nearly engulfing him. The way he didn’t seem to panic or lose his cool made it clear that this was not the first time he was set on fire. Man, this guy had really been through it all. At this point, Jimin didn’t want anymore trouble, turning to try and find the door he had entered in first. As he looked, it became clear that the smoke was too thick and the flames were too strong for him to go back that way so the easier exit had to be the one.

There was only a matter of time before that guy got up, he was too much of a professional to go down that easy so Jimin had to be quick about it. Jimin was nearing the moonlight when there was a blow to the back of his head. It felt like someone had taken a piece of wood and swung it at him. Before he even had a moment to react, he collapsed on the ground, halfway out of the garage. Still half conscious, he felt the taller man looming over him, watching through his half lidded eyes as he stepped over his body. He was still mostly clad in the suit, half burnt sleeves of the white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows and jacket discarded, loosened tie hanging from his neck as he looked down at him. The last thing Jimin saw before everything went black was the sly but tired smirk of the other arsonist as he decided to add injury to injury. It would have been too easy to just laugh and walk away, apparently he wasn’t fully content with his handiwork. Feeling the larger man’s foot connect with his stomach took away whatever oxygen he had left inside of him, forcing him to cough a few times very harshly until he finally lost consciousness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Jimin? Ah..... this is awkward


	10. Some Things Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some, mourning just isn't enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start making Spotify Playlists for the chapters (I'll go back and add them to others) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/ruffrabbitz/playlist/1s4bNuoGkIZNWl6SZMXGfa

Everyone had at least shed a few tears over Yifan but Kyungsoo was starting to wonder why he couldn’t. In the past, he knew that crying about things wouldn’t change anything and they what was done was done. No amount of tears can reverse the loss they had faced nor did it really make him feel better about the situation. The smallest gunman had really seen it all before he was picked up by Exo, it was a miracle the man didn’t go insane. For someone who was already on South Korea’s most wanted list, people would assume he was. Kyungsoo could remember the exact moment in such vivid detail that it would have shocked anyone to know that he didn’t show an ounce of feeling towards it.

Once he’s seen dozens of people die right in front of him, it sort of loses the intensity. As close as some of the others were with the leader, Kyungsoo was still a little distant. It was just business really. Kris wasn’t his real brother; he was just his boss. The other members developed a closer relationship with him but Kyungsoo never was able to feel anything more. He lived alone, everything he had done was for the sole purpose of himself because that was just what he was used to.

On the other hand, Jongin was about to lose it. Something like this had never actually happened to him. Everything he had ever done in his life was near perfect, everything always went without a hitch. This was something that he never expected to happen let alone witness it with his own eyes. Admittedly, he has dreamed of a similar outcome but he was hoping they would stay as nightmares.

Nothing was supposed to go wrong, especially not to the sky team. Jongin knew that being on the ground during their last heist was the most dangerous positions. Yixing was in the most danger, having to run all the money to Junmyeon without the ground protection of the other two. It was something that only he could really do, the whole group knew that. The messenger was the best on his feet and could outrun just about anyone if he needed to.

“Soo, I really need you right now.” The thief spoke softly, leaning his head on his best friend’s bedroom door. He didn’t even know why he referred to the smaller gunman as his best friend because he was aware that Kyungsoo didn’t think the same. It was alright for their friendship to be one-sided. Jongin had a small hope that the older would come around and befriend him back.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo called back. His voice sounded harsh, like he was angry about something. Jongin remembered trying to pry a little and get him to talk about his feelings with him but he was shut down immediately. The smaller was surely dealing with some kind of rocky past but he never spoke about it. No one was as close to him as the thief was and even he wasn’t let in.

“I don’t want to be alone.” The honesty was something Jongin rarely ever showed. Sure, he was genuine and was actually a lot more sensitive than he let on but he had this persona. He had to be Kai, he had to be the top thief, the guy who could never be trusted. Being that person always gave him a little more confidence. It allowed him to pull off the things he needed to, he would be able to swindle someone out of millions of dollars within the hour. The only people who really saw this side of him were a small handful of people in Exo. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were his closest friends, but every time he was upset he was compelled to speak to the smaller on the matter.

“And I do.” The response was like a blow right to the gut, making Jongin mutter a quick apology and back away from the door like it physically hurt him. All he really wanted was for someone to be there for him during this mourning period but the one he wanted to be around hadn’t left his room in days. It was obvious he wasn’t crying, every time he spoke to him through the door his words would sound as cold as ice, saying anything and everything to be left alone. Jongin had gotten desperate now, sounding a little more defeated each time he approached the door but still he didn’t give up.

* * *

 

Jondgae wasn’t going to believe this. There was no way the guy he spent a year with in China was dead. He was their leader, the six of them were the tightest group he ever thought there could be yet he was gone. The lookout wasn’t going to believe it. Yifan was still alive, what he saw was just an illusion, some kind of twisted dream. While everyone was around sulking, he was going on with life as usual. Nothing happened, nothing changed. Jongdae kept repeating that line in his head whenever he would start to doubt and then he would be fine again.

“Hyung, when is Yifan coming home from the hospital?” He asked politely, looking over at the spy. Minseok took a deep breath, putting a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder gently as he shook his head. Everyone was always scared to break the news to him, afraid he would react wildly once he realized he had been kidding himself this whole time. Everyone grieves differently, but they all felt like denying it ever happened was one of the most dangerous.

“Jongdae, he’s not coming home. He wasn’t as lucky as you were.” He finally said, knowing that he had to put an end to his denial. Jongdae blinked slowly, looking at his hyung like he just shattered his heart and shrugged it off like it was no big deal. The realization hit him like a train, making him wish he actually jumped in front of one because it would hurt a whole hell of a lot less than this did. Their fearless leader was gone, dead, and there was nothing Jongdae could do about it now. He was speechless, visibly shaking because all he wanted to do was scream yet he couldn’t find his voice at all. The spy felt guilty for being the one to tell him, but it had to be someone. No one else had the guts to break it to him but it had to be said.

* * *

 

Yixing knew there was nothing more he could do for him. Of course he was saddened by it, he shed his tears for a few days but he knew that Yifan would have wanted them to move forward without him. All they could do was push on, keeping as strong as they could because they were still the same Exo as before. If in any way they were in fact stronger because of the inevitable strength they were to gain from this loss were going to help them greatly. This was the first death in years, ever since they formed. The messenger knew at least one of them was going to die at some point because no gang could go unscathed for so many years. He wouldn’t have wished death upon any of the other members but he was prepared for it to happen.

One of the people who took it the hardest was Junmyeon. Together, him and Yifan made the perfect leader. Yifan was mostly cold but his plans were effective and very strategic while Junmyeon was warm, making sure that everyone was working together and that none of them were in any immediate danger. The two of them were like two halves of one person and that’s what he had grown used to. When they started Exo together, he expected them to work side by side until the very end. The thing was, it wasn’t the end, it felt like they were far from it but he died too soon. All of this happened too soon. He didn’t expect Yifan to only exist in a small portion of his life, he didn’t expect Yifan to get murdered right in front of him and the rest of the group. Junmyeon was extremely protective over all of them, especially some of the younger members because seeing death was something not all of them were used to. He had at least a little insight to everyone’s pasts and knew some people like Jongin didn’t see death very often. Other people like Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had basically lived around death and murder so he was a little less worried for them. The most nerve wracking thing was the fact that everyone was going to look up to him. He was the sole leader now, everything landed solidly on his shoulders and he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to hold it up.

“I know this is hard now, but we all believe in you.” Yixing smiled a little solemnly, slinging an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders. All he wanted was to encourage him and get him to realize that he really could be the leader all on his own. This whole time it felt like he was getting overshadowed by Yifan, always nodding along to his plans from the sidelines but the driver really had what it took to be a leader. When it came to getting everyone together, he got it done. When it came to warning people to be careful, Junmyeon was really on top of things. One time Chanyeol had accidentally tripped over one of the wires connecting a few explosives together and if Junmyeon didn’t catch it and tell him to go back then he would have been dead for sure.

“I-I don’t know…..What if something like this happens again?” Junmyeon chewed on the inside of his lip nervously, not looking up at the messenger. He had already felt like he failed the group, what if it happened again? When they all joined, he promised them that they would all be one, they would be together until the end. That meant whether they were going to live or die, it was going to happen together.

“Then it happens,” Yixing said matter-of-factly, knowing that sugar coating anything would not help at all. There really was no telling what the future held for them but clearly now that there was a group that was solely out for their heads, even more things were uncertain. “Something could happen later today, something could happen tomorrow or maybe in a month but we can’t let any of those worries control us.”

“You’re right.” Junmyeon looked up, forcing a smile to show his appreciation. It wasn’t too reassuring that he reminded him that anything could happen at any time but he knew that if anyone was going to, he had to stand strong for the rest of them.

* * *

 

“I don’t care Sehun! It’s really over!” The tall boy screamed, tears still streaming down his face like everything had happened only yesterday. It had been a couple days, a little over a week but he has managed to cry every single one. The other members were at a loss, not knowing how else to console the hit man because none of them wanted to see him like this. “Hyung told me not to cry so much, he told me just to walk it off but I can’t.” Zitao raised a finger, brushing it underneath his eye to try and rid them of a few tears but they were flowing much too quickly. He was shaking, situated almost completely in Sehun’s lap because he really felt lost. For him, Yifan was his whole world. He was the one who pulled him out of where he had been, the one who saved him from that dangerous lifestyle he had gotten himself into. The two were close, much closer than even the other leader but it didn’t mean anything now.

Yifan was only really nice to him. No one ever saw the soft side of their leader but somehow Zitao brought it out of him. Things were simple then, sitting around together in his private room while everyone else was spending time together. Everyone knew to leave Yifan alone when he was in there, it was his place for coming up with new plans and the last time someone interrupted his “creative process,” he got a sneaker thrown at his head. He’d like to believe they were in love, he really did. For someone who seemed so heartless, someone who only cared about the plan and the outcome, it was hard to tell. Both of them had similar personalities while on the job, often focusing on what needed to be done and how it could happen but even off the job, Yifan wasn’t much different. Zitao had fallen in love with the soft side as it was only really evident to him that the leader even had one. It was like his own personal Kris and no one was ever supposed to ruin that. The hit man knew that being emotional was stupid, that he had cried for too long and he was beating himself up about it more and more once he came to find that the tears wouldn’t cease. The other members, especially the youngest, would often tell him to take all the time he needed to cry but Yifan’s words would always echo in his mind.

“What did I tell you?” Sehun tried to remind him simply, rubbing small circles on the man’s back to try and calm him down enough so he would stop shaking. When Zitao looked up, his eyes were bright red. Underneath had always been a little darker than most people but there were noticeable eye bags, telling the youngest that he hasn’t been sleeping very well over this either.

“Y-You said take all the time I need….” Zitao said quietly, only hearing Yifan for what felt like the millionth time.

“I’m serious. No one is telling you to stop. Let it out.”

“I want to quit.” The hit man said quietly, mostly talking to himself but he really couldn’t imagine him going on in Exo without him. Part of him was angry, wishing he didn’t leave him behind in this dangerous world but he knew that it wasn’t intentional. As much as hating him would help him stop crying faster, he just couldn’t hate the man he was in love with.

“What!?” Sehun sat the older man upright, wanting to look in his eyes better. He was just upset; he didn’t mean it. The youngest kept telling himself that he wouldn’t really act on what he was saying but he was so paranoid that another member would be leaving them. It really couldn’t happen; he really didn’t see Exo without one member how the hell would they all cope after losing two? “Please tell me you’re not serious…”

“I can’t stay here without Kris.”

“You can.” Sehun sounded a little angrier, a lot less concerned but he was panicking now.

“Really, I can’t.” The tears that had stopped flowing just moments ago welled up in his eyes again.

“Just try.” Zitao was quiet for a few minutes, the silence was eating away at Sehun but he dared not to push him as he felt like his hyung was already teetering on the possibility of him leaving.

“Alright.” He finally answered, making Sehun feel a lot more relieved than he ever thought he would feel in his life and he had watched Luhan steal a Sapphire from a huge museum in France.

* * *

 

“Are you ready guys?” Luhan smiled, almost deviously but in this moment it was the only way to go. They have all laid low for much too long, Bangtan was probably starting to think that they had taken them down altogether. Thankfully, Zitao was able to recover the address for their headquarters and they were waiting for the best time to strike. Honestly, this wasn’t the most ideal time but they had to know exactly who they had just messed with.

Exo didn’t take kindly to threats, and those who tried to get in their way were quickly terminated. There was no denying that this was the strongest group they were up against or ever had been up against but that didn’t mean they were going to back down from this challenge.

The trio nodded back, following the hacker out of the van with explosives in hand. Luhan looked around, checking to see if he could spot anyone, but the only thing in front of them was the building, a little weakly fortified but it was inconspicuous. It looked just like a typical home, if Minseok didn’t spot the leader in the kitchen window then they would have believed that they were given an incorrect address. Perhaps this was just a decoy, where they all stayed when they weren’t working but that only made it better. Bangtan wouldn’t be armed at all if that was the case. All of their heavy weapons and defense tools would be in their actual headquarters which could actually be miles away.

“Alright Chanyeol, how do you want to do this?” Minseok stopped the group to ask. The four of them were the only ones who were in on this. While the members were taking their time recovering from the loss of their beloved leader, they knew they should do something. Luhan and Minseok may have been the oldest members of Exo but neither of them were above the idea of revenge. Bangtan had to pay for what they did to Yifan. Sure, they shot one of their members and stole their money in some bank robbery a couple months ago but they didn’t kill him. Jongin was absolutely certain that the man didn’t die, there was no way he could have. In that moment, it wasn’t his goal to kill him. All they were after then was the money. It would have been messy and stupid to kill him over a couple million.

“Hyung, I don’t know if we should-“

“Yeol! Let’s just do it!” Baekhyun snapped, ripping the bag out of his hands to make it look like he would try and do this even without the arsonist. If the sniper was anything, he was stubborn. Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed at his friend, taking the bag back by grabbing onto his arm and pulling him backwards towards him.

“You, out of all people, are not going to be in charge of the explosives.” The tallest rolled his eyes, slinging the bag over his shoulder as they walked. Baekhyun was about to protest, opting only to pout briefly at the action because at least he convinced him to go through with this.

“So you’re set?” Luhan asked, wanting to make sure their plan was still going to go into action. For some reason he was fired up about this, all he wanted was revenge. Maybe he got a little caught up in the idea of blowing up their enemy’s headquarters. He wasn’t the best as dealing with loss, especially because he partially felt guilty for it. Bangtan had been able to hide all information they had on their sniper like he was some kind of golden boy. He couldn’t figure out why he was hidden so well but he knew whoever he was, he was surely a force to be reckoned with.

Chanyeol shook his head, glancing over at the building and he couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t right. This wasn’t fair. Sure, they shot and killed Yifan, they took away the greatest leader he had ever seen but there was always some amount of guilt he had when a large number of people died because of him. It only happened twice, but both times were accidents. Even when he talks about it now, the other members are a little iffy about the second time. The way he told it, it seemed less like an accident but Baekhyun could absolutely back up the first one. He was really just a firebug, a little too cocky, but he would always want to burn things.

“This doesn’t feel right.” He whispered, only speaking loud enough for the three others to hear as they all huddled together on the other side of the van. They were still undetectable but they really should not be wasting their time having a discussion in the middle of the night.

“This isn’t a time for second thoughts.” Luhan frowned, getting a little concerned for the younger member. He knew that this was a risky thing to do so he at least wanted to have all four of them on board. The most important person was Chanyeol, the only one who really knew how to use things like this correctly. If they didn’t have him, the mission was as good as over.

“What if any of you get hurt?” Chanyeol’s voice was filled with worry already, larger hands tugging gently but nervously on the sleeve of his blazer.

“This is all up to you.” Minseok put a hand on his back to try and get him to feel a little more at ease. They all wanted him to be in on this but they weren’t going to force him to do it if he didn’t want to.

“One condition then.” Chanyeol started, holding up a finer in the air. He quickly glanced over at Baekhyun, who nodded, wanting to hear what he had to say, “I want to light the garage on fire first.” He swallowed, certain that his answer was final. It was never going to be his intention to kill unless he came across Park. If he was able to set a small part of the headquarters on fire first, then the group would have a little time to get out before it exploded. He was all for destroying the building, but killing didn’t seem right in this moment.

The others only nodded, not wanting to question him because he was really the expert. All the fire and explosive things were his expertise and really none of them were in any place to try and talk him out of it. Baekhyun knew when the taller had made up his mind so he only offered his hand out to take the backpack from him so they could set everything up while he was busy doing what he wanted to do. The arsonist complied, slipping the black bag off his shoulders and gingerly placing it on the ground in front of the three of them instead of in his hands. He unzipped the bag and started to pull out small devices covered in colorful wires. Luhan, one of the smartest members in the group, was confused greatly at the sight, wondering where all the wires attached and why there were so many. He opted not to question it because really, all he cared about was being able to blow this place up. The hacker never blew anything up before, not since that one time he tried to break into a gallery that was showcasing an expensive and rare jewel with a small explosive. Needless to say, he went home empty handed.

“Place them exactly where we marked.” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide, like the words he was saying were the most important thing in the world. They had gotten their hands on a small map of the perimeter as soon as Zitao scoped it out. They didn’t need the map for a while, but now it really came in handy. “Flip the switch in the middle after they’re in place and clear the area. We can all meet back in the van and I’ll set them off once we’re further away.” The arsonist took a deep breath when the trio nodded in response, taking all the explosives from the bag and splitting up to go place them.

Chanyeol felt uneasy, his stomach was doing flips as he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Everyone would always tell him that he worried too much, that everything he was paranoid about was stupid because they couldn’t possibly fail that miserably. Still, he pressed on, walking over to the small, shed-like garage. It looked like it would have caught on fire easily on it’s own if they weren’t careful. The door was left open, hanging a little loosely like it was threatening to shut on it’s own. It surely didn’t take much to get it to ignite, but he lit it in a way that would keep it from spreading into the house. All he wanted was to cause some sort of alarm, not to do any harm. If anything, he was doing them a favor burning this thing down.

Through the crackling sound of the flames, however, Chanyeol heard the door shut. Someone else was in here. The smoke was getting a little overwhelming by now, he was actually about to make a run for it before he wouldn’t be able to breathe but he felt like there was a sudden threat in here with him.

“Park.” Chanyeol spat out towards the figure, smiling proudly seeing that he had gotten the other arsonist alone. The smaller took a deep breath, looking like he was already struggling to breathe in the atmosphere.  

“Virus.” The redhead responded, eyes narrowing at Chanyeol. The taller had been waiting to get face to face with his enemy for the longest time. On one hand, Chanyeol was frustrated that Park had to mess up anything and everything if he was present in the building. They had always tried to indirectly get each other killed, neither of them feeling like they had a good enough opportunity to actually do so. He wanted to have him alone, it would have been the best to do it this way. The taller arsonist didn’t want to be seen as a killer. How would his friends look at him if they had watched him kill? Others have done the same thing in the past but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  

Chanyeol didn’t want any time to go to waste, shooting an angry glare in Park’s direction through the roaring flames. Somehow he still looked perfect, dressed nicely in a suit with his hair parted nicely. Luhan had insisted they all dressed up for the event because “revenge is a big deal.” He even made Chanyeol dye his hair for the occasion. He wished he still had his silver hair, it was a color that he had come to love very much but he also felt like the black made him look a little more intimidating.  

Before the other could even do anything, Chanyeol swung his fist at the arsonist, landing a punch and hitting him square in the jaw. He watched him stumble back and he had to stop himself from letting out a cocky snicker in response. He knew he was strong too, one punch wasn’t going to be enough to bring him down. Park swung his fist, but Chanyeol was shockingly faster. Normally he was the worst on his feet, the one in the group with the least grace but he managed to slide out of the way, shifting his weight to one of his legs as he spun around to throw another punch. The smaller arsonist growled at him, letting Chanyeol know that he was getting annoyed with him and that he was winning. Already, he felt triumphant, not even paying attention when something came in contact with the back of his knees, forcing his legs to completely collapse beneath him.

There was absolutely shock on his face as he landed on the ground, even his blazer caught on fire. At first, he thought that his entire body was burning, panicking internally for a few brief moments but he knew how to handle situations like this. The only reason he felt a little out of his element was because he was still a little shocked from getting knocked off his feet by someone who was a foot smaller than him. He tore his blazer off completely, staying on the ground as he watched the flames engulf the fabric and eat it up like it was paper. Chanyeol knew that he had to be quick, he already heard some footsteps like he was trying to get away. He really didn’t want this opportunity to slip away from him. There was only a matter of time before the redhead got to the entrance so he grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on. It was only a piece of wood, like it had fallen from somewhere but it had to do. As soon as he spotted the other, he swung to wood at the back of his head, watching him collapse onto the ground. Chanyeol carefully peered over at the body lying in front of him. It still looked like he was breathing. He was sweating, feeling a little lightheaded even but he still hoped he looked good. How he looked didn’t matter at all but that didn’t mean he should look like a slob. He was still mostly clad in the suit, half burnt sleeves of the white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows and jacket discarded, loosened tie hanging from his neck as he looked down at him. He smirked when he saw the redhead trying to look up at him with half-lidded eyes like he was struggling to keep consciousness. Whatever came over him, he really wasn’t sure, but he didn’t realize that he had kicked the man until he was already jogging over to the van.

They all gathered quickly, all out of breath from either the flames or running but they all made it more or less unscathed. The backpack was empty, thrown out of the way so they could focus on the laptop Chanyeol held in his hands. They all huddled around it, van pulled a little more out of the way so they would be safe from the blow. The arsonist chewed on his lip as he worked, making sure everything was person before he detonated anything.

Baekhyun peeked out the window, curious to see if the fire had alerted any of them. What he was was enough to make his eyes nearly bug right out of his face. There was a group of them, almost all of Bangtan running out of the house with that boy from a few months ago in tow. Immediately, he felt regret, knowing that if he roughed up that kid he ran into the night of the heist then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. He was so certain that there wasn’t a sniper and he looked so innocent when he walked passed him. Already, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes, heart speeding up so it was nearly pounding in his chest. It was all his fault Yifan was dead. The whole thing was because he wasn’t thinking. He should have said something, he should have confirmed that there was a sniper, he should never have landed that helicopter when he did. Everything was hitting him now but no one seemed to notice at first except for one other member.

“Hyung, get in the driver’s seat, we need to go.” Chanyeol spoke, looking over at his friend and shutting the laptop loudly, shoving it back under the seat where it was. The two oldest were about to question but from the commotion from outside, they figured that they had been spotted. It was too late for them to really do anything now, but at least they got a little revenger. The four of them knew that this wouldn’t be the extent of what they were going to do to Bangtan, but this was how it started. They got Park, that’s the only real accomplishment they felt that they had gotten. Chanyeol was less worried about the other arsonist once he noticed how suddenly panicked his friend had gotten. Once the car was moving, he slid across the bench in the backseat and put an arm around Baekhyun.

“What’s wrong, what happened, are you hurt?” He spoke in a hushed tone, only speaking to him and no one else in the car. The two had gotten used to their interactions and had kind of started to ignore it. Baekhyun and Chanyeol only really opened up to each other so it really was pointless to try and get in between them.

“Sniper…..m-my fault…” Baekhyun sniffed, hating the fact that his worries were making it that much harder to speak. The tears were almost completely gone as soon as he felt Chanyeol’s arm around him. “I’ve seen him before.”

“Don’t blame yourself Baek.” He said with the same tone, leaning in a little closer to the smaller hyung. “Please look at me.” Baekhyun looked up, listening to what the arsonist had requested. As their eyes met, a small sense of relief washed over him. The younger man had some super power in him, he could really swear. Just looking into the large, brown eyes were enough to make him feel a little better. Chanyeol smiled in return, scooting his friend closer so he was nearly on his lap.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” He mused, resting his head on the taller’s shoulder, hoping everything from here on out would be okay.  


End file.
